l'union fait la force
by lolodu269
Summary: Prue qui est envoyé dans le monde d'Harry potter pour s'allier contre la menace d'une association entre les démons de son monde et voldemort; Se déroule après la fin de la série, prue est vivante et se déroule pendant la troisième année à poudlard.
1. Chapitre 1

Les personnages et le monde de Haryy Potter ne m'appartiennent pour le monde de Charmed. Ils appartiennent à J. et Constance

Bonne lecture

ps : étant dyslexique , je suis pas très forte pour les fautes d'orthographe . Je fait de mon mieux, soyez indulgent .

Chapitre un : une journée banal

Ce fut une journée banal à San Francisco, nos sœurs préférés venaient de se lever. Prue, Paige, Piper et Phoebe prenaient le petit déjeuner avec leurs amours de leurs vie sauf Prue qui était toujours et encore célibataire. Justement ce fut la discussion du petit déjeuner.

\- Tu compte rester encore longtemps célibataire, tu es la plus vielle, faut peut être pensé à réduire tes exigences.- dit Piper

\- C'est sur qu'à force de chercher l'homme parfait tu vas rester vielle fille- dit Phoebe

\- De plus tu n'auras bientôt plus l'âge pour avoir des enfants -dit Paige

\- Ça va, j' ai encore le temps, je suis pas si vielle que ça et puis je suis sur, j'ai le sentiment que cette année sera la bonne.

\- Oui j'y crois pas trop… chuchota piper à ces deux autres sœur, elles gloussèrent toutes les 3.

\- Tu as dit quoi ? Dit Prue

\- Rien rien t'inquiète répondit immédiatement Paige, faisant rigoler Piper et Phoebe

\- Bon pour ce qui est de l'organisation de la journée comment ça se passe, a demandé Léo

\- Chérie, a répondu piper, tu doit faire les courses et les tâches inscrites sur le papier accroché au frigo.

\- Piper, dit léo tu es au courant que je travail aussi, je suis directeur à l'école de magie et je donne des cours aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus au chômage technique , du à ma conditions de mortel.

-Oui oui je sais mais je pensais que tu pourrais finir un peu tôt, récupéré les enfants, et faire les quelques courses manquantes pour la maison. Sinon à quoi ça sert d'être directeur si tu ne peux pas finir à l'heure que tu veux quand tu en as besoins. Il y a des courses urgentes et les tâches que j'ai marqué c'est des choses que je peux pas faire moi même, un truc d'homme : bricolage, plomberie... Après tout ta couverture d'être lumière était bien un homme à tout faire. Avec mon restaurant qui ouvre, je suis désolé chérie mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. Nous en avons discuté quand je t'ai dit que je voulais reprendre la cuisine, ouvrir mon restaurant, que pendant un moment il faudra se partager les tâches. Je suis désolé, dans quelque temps je t'en demanderai moins, j'ouvre bientôt et le temps que la clientèle arrive, je serais plus disponible .

\- Oui piper, je te promet que j'irais faire les cours vers 16h et si je rentre tôt à la maison je ferais un maximum de tâches possibles.

-Merci mon chérie.

Piper et Léo s'embrassèrent.

\- Je peux peut être vous aider si vous voulez. L'avantage d'être un cupidon c'est que je n'ai pas vraiment d'horaire du moment que je forme des couples dans la journée. Proposa coop

\- Ça serait super dit Léo et piper en même temps

\- Merci mon amour dit Phoebe en l'embrassant

\- Et toi, Phoebe qu'elle est ta journée ?

\- Je vais au journal aujourd'hui, hier j'ai reçu pleins de courriers. Même si je sais que je ne peut pas répondre à tous le monde, j'aime bien faire tout mon possible pour répondre à un maximum de personne- Phoebe

\- Moi je doit aller avec Léo à l'école de magie pour former la futur génération.- dit Paige pas si enthousiaste que ça

\- Ça n'as pas l'air de t'emballer - Prue

\- C'est pas ça , j'ai donner volontiers mon poste de directeur à Léo pour ne pas voir les fondateurs et finalement je suis quand même bloquée à l'école de magie avec eux- Soupira Paige

\- Le principal c'est de faire ce que tu aimes, les fondateurs tu les oublies, tu n'est pas obligée de leurs parlés, tu leurs dit bonjour et tu vas dans ta classe. C'est pas comme si tu étais la directrice où tu es obligé de faire des réunions avec eux . Moi j'ai rendez vous avec plusieurs stars avec un ego surdimensionné pour les prendres en photo. Mais je reste professionnels et j'oublie leurs côté extravagant. Prue

Paige hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle est d'accord

-Ensuite je m'occuperai du P3, je passerais pour régler les papiers et voir si tout est en ordre -Prue

Depuis que Piper a décidé d'ouvrir son restaurant, elle a moins le temps de s'occuper du P3. Les sœurs s'occupent du bar à tour de rôle en fonction de leurs disponibilités. Mais avec un personnel efficace qu'elles ont maintenant , elles n'ont pratiquement plus rien à gérer. Juste l'administration et l'organisation de soirée à thème privé ou publics lors de fêtes nationales.

\- Henry tu as prévu quoi aujourd'hui ? – s'enquit Billy

\- Et ben la routine, je doit aller voir quelques adolescents que j'ai arrêté et réinséré. Vérifier s'ils s'adapte bien dans leurs travails et s'ils sont en ordre avec leurs logements. Ensuite j'irais au poste faire mes rapports. Et toi Billy ?- Henry

\- oh , ben moi je vais aller à la fac, je n'ai pas encore d'idée sur ce que je veux faire, j'ai pris rendez vous avec une conseillère d'orientation. Mais j'hésite avec un travail lié a la me vois mal vivre ma vie sans ou limité. Mais j'aimerais bien obtenir un diplôme au moins pour m'assurer un éventuel travail dans le monde «normale». - dit Billy en souriant

\- Tu veux mon avis, c'est une très bonne idée- souris Phoebe

\- merci -souris également Billy

\- Bon c'est pas tout, mais c'est l'heure d'aller travailler.- Piper

Les sœurs ainsi que leurs maris pour certaines d'entres elles, sont parties travailler pour la journée. Une journée qui semblais commencer pourtant banalement . Mais des événements à venir vont changer cette fameuse routine que les sœurs apprécient, en véritable chaos… mais pas forcément dans le mauvais sens du terme….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre deux : le début des problèmes

Pendant que tout le monde travailles, un fondateur se matérialise dans le bureau de Léo.

\- Léo puis-je vous parlez un instant ? s'il vous plaît.

\- Oui bien sur – répondit Léo

\- Nous sommes inquiet, depuis que les sœurs ont détruit la triade et que Billy a tué sa sœur devenue malheureusement un démon redoutable. Ils n'y a pas eu d'autres menaces. Les démons réorganise l'enfer. Comme promis par les démons Nomed et Zohar et le pactes qu'ils ont fait avec les sœurs.- le Fondateur

\- C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? - Léo

\- Oui effectivement, grâce aux sœurs le monde connaît une paix qu'elle n'a jamais connu jusqu'à présent.

Léo commença à froncer les sourcils. _si tout vas bien, pourquoi ils s'inquiètent_ pensa Léo

A moins que …

\- A voir ta tête je crois que tu as deviné ce que j'essaie de te dire. C'est dommage que tu ne sois plus fondateur ou être de lumière,je t'es toujours apprécier. J'ai toujours pensé que le faite que tu es une vie de famille te permettrait d'améliorer la vie magique et non magique. Avoir une idée de comment ça se passe en bas de manière physique je veux dire, nous permettrait d'avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble et de prendre de meilleurs décisions. Malheureusement je suis un des rares à penser comme ça . - Soupira le fondateur

\- Merci pour ton soutient, mais je pense que j'ai trouvé le bon équilibre dans ma vie. Avoir une vie de famille que je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à oublier mais tout en aidant la communauté magique et faire le bien autour de moi.- Léo

\- Oui je pense aussi que tu as trouvé ta vocation même si parfois j'aimerai avoir ton avis sur certains problème… Cela dit, je pourrais te demandé parfois conseil sur des hypothétiques problèmes – répondit le fondateur avec un clin d'œil.

Pour réponse Léo lui sourit.

\- Bon revenons au sujet pour lequel je suis là, comme tu l'as compris, nous craignions une nouvelle menace mais pas n'importe laquelle. Nous pensons avec l'ange du destin, que cette menace viendrait' un autre monde. Tu sais qu'ils existent des mondes parallèles aux nôtres et des mondes complètements différents ou du moins qui fonctionnent différemment.

Nous ne savons pas d'où proviendrait cette menace mais plusieurs problèmes s'y ajoutent.

Tout d'abord, comme je viens de le dire, on ne connaît pas le monde dans lequel la menace proviendrait. Deuxièmement, on ne sait pas comment fonctionne ce monde. Troisièmement, j'ai peur que les démons de notre monde et cette fameuse menace fassent alliances quand les deux mondes se révélera à l'autre . Et j'en passe pleins d'autres.

\- Alors que veut tu que l'on fasses.

Le fondateur soupira de nouveau .

\- Je sais que tu n'es plus fondateur mais je sais que tu es toujours présent quand les sœurs ont des problèmes donc tu vas leurs dire tous ce que je vais te raconter . Ce que nous voulons, c'est que les sœurs fassent des recherches sur différents mondes qui pourrait poser problème. Pour cela, tu vas avoir besoins de contacter une personne encore plus haut placé que nous. En faite ils surveillent les différents mondes. Je vais te donner une formule qui fonctionnent avec une très grande quantité de magie. On auras besoins du pourvoir des 3 voir des 4. Une fois que vous l'avez contacter, vous lui demanderais qu'elles sont les mondes qui pourrait menacer la notre. Il va vous un recueil sur les mondes, ainsi Phoebe pourra le consulter et essayé d'avoir une prémonition. Une fois que vous connaîtrez le monde, il faudra envoyé une des sœurs dans ce monde pour se renseigner, la sœur devra s'infiltrer, voir aider si besoin. La sœur fera ensuite venir les autres, pour aider à vaincre la menace et s'assurer que personne dans le monde viendra menacer la notre. Je pense que Prue sera la bonne candidate, elle est l'aîné. Sans elle, il y aura toujours le pouvoir des 3 et elle n'est pas mariée, peut être qu'elle trouvera l'amour de sa vie- s'exclama le fondateur avec une clin d'œil.

\- Peut tu m'en dire plus sur cette personne qui est plus haut gradé ? - demanda Léo

\- Normalement non, mais vu les circonstances il me semble que plus vous avez des informations mieux c'est . Alors cette personne, considère là comme un fondateur, sont rôle est de connaître uniquement les autres mondes. Pour cela il possède un livre dans lequel est répertorier les mondes existant, un peu comme le livre des ombres, sauf qu'à la place des démons ce sont des univers parallèles. A chaque fois qu'un monde nouveau apparaît, il l'inscrit dans le livre ainsi il garde une trace de chaque monde existant. Je pense que le mieux c'est que Phoebe feuillette le livre avec ses sœurs et comme je l'ai dit tout a l'heure, elle aura peut être une prémonition.

\- Merci, dès que nous avons trouvé le monde dans laquelle il y a la menace je te prévient

\- Merci Léo , tient voici la formule

et ainsi le fondateur s'éclipsa, laissant seul Léo avec sa propre réflexion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : A la recherche de la menace

Depuis quelque temps maintenant, tout le monde prenait le petit déjeuner et le souper au manoir. Pourquoi, tout simplement parce que Piper avait décider de transformer ses sœurs en cobayes. En effet, elle avait besoin de volontaire pour goûter ses différentes recettes qu'elles voulaient proposer au restaurant. Bien sur pour plus de faciliter, tout le monde est revenu vivre au manoir. Ils se sont partagé les différentes chambres avec les différents couples. Ainsi Prue et Billy sont allées s'installer dans la chambre de Piper et Léo. Paige, Henry , Phoebe et Coop ont partagé une chambre et il y avait une chambre pour les enfants. C'était un peu un camping de vacances, les sœurs auraient pus dire non mais comment dire, on ne dit pas non à une Halliwell. Ceci explique pourquoi tout le monde était au manoir pour le petit déjeuner et pourquoi tout le monde était assis à la table, attendant le plat de Piper.

Une fois que le repas avait bien commencer, Léo racla sa gorge et annonça qu'il devait parler d'un sujet important. Ainsi, il raconta aux 4 sœurs la discussions qu'il a eu avec le fondateur. Bien sur, Piper n'était pas très contente car encore une fois les fondateurs et la magie mettaient en péril sa vie elle n'était pas la seul dans ce cas . Tout le monde est allé se coucher, se promettant de régler le problème ne travail puisque c'est le week-end .

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde déjeuna, Piper avait encore une fois réussi tout ses mets, elle avait vraiment un don pour la cuisine.

Ensuite, les sœurs ont décidé d'appeler cet inconnu. Elles ont décidé d'utilisé le pouvoir des 4,

« J'en appelle au pouvoir supérieur

que cette inconnu viennent à cette heure

afin de nous aider a résoudre le problème que nous nous posons

et qu'il réponde à nos questions»

un mini cyclone apparu dans le grenier faisant apparaître le gardien des mondes

\- Normalement je vous enverrais balader, aucun sorcier ou sorcière n'a le droit de m'invoquer. Déjà il faudrait être puissant pour envisager de le faire. Mais vu la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez , je vais faire une exception à cette règle. Faut dire aussi que l'ange du destin est venu me voir et ma prévenu de ma futur invocation. Bon mettons nous au travail. Je suppose que Phoebe est l'une d'entre vous.

Les sœurs un peu abasourdi par le discours de ce gardien on vite repris contenance, Phoebe s'approcha et dit

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, je suis effectivement Phoebe.

\- Enchanté également. Votre réputation n'est plus à et vos sœurs avez fait des exploits. Voici le livre, j'ai le pressentiment que je peux vous faire confiance, en plus y à votre réputation. Je vous laisse feuilletez le livre, il reviendra tout seul quand vous aurez trouvé ce que vous cherchez. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée sur la question. En effet, les mondes peuvent évoluer , un monde qui paraîtrait sans danger peut vite le devenir. Il suffit d'un psychopathe (dans le mauvais sens du terme. Bien évidemment il y a des personnes atteintes de cette maladie qui ne sont pas méchants. Je fait une distinction entre la maladie et la façon de parler). Mais pour pouvoir menacer un autre mondes il faudrait posséder un moyen d'y avoir accès. Je vous conseille d'abord de regarder les monde où il y a de la magie . Si ça ne donne rien, regarder les autres mais vous allez déjà en éliminer pas mal. Le livre est classé par thème. C'est à dire qu'il y a une catégorie monde magique, ainsi sa sera plus facile . Je vous souhaite bonne chance mesdemoiselles, au revoir .

Et il disparu, laissant les filles encore plus abasourdi qu'auparavant, avec le fameux livre.

\- Eh ben il va vite celui là . Dit Paige

\- En plus il est canon- Phoebe

-PHOEBE, cria les filles

\- ben quoi ? -Phoebe

\- tu es marié ! et en plus je ne pense pas qu'il est le droit de se marier.- Piper

Phoebe roula des yeux

\- Je ne parlais par forcément pour moi , on est pas tous mariée ici et comme si ça allait nous empêcher le faite que sa soit interdit.

\- Phoebe je te remercie mais je t'es pas demandé de me chercher un mari je peux le faire moi même. Cependant tu as raison il est plutôt pas mal. Mais on a déjà eu trop de problème comme ça . Je veux pas en rajouter.- Prue

\- Comme tu veux Prue.

\- Bon est si on commençait le boulot , plus vite on commence plus vite on a fini – Piper

Quelques heures plus tard….

\- Toujours pas de prémonition Phoebe – Paige

\- Non toujours pas – répondit Phoebe

-Mais il y a combien de monde magique sérieusement ?- dit Paige

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il faut continuer, il en va de notre monde, de leur monde et des autres aussi. Car si la menace accède à notre monde, il peut envahir les autres aussi – dit Prue

\- Tu as raison continuons – a répondu Piper

une vingtaine de minute plus tard…

Phoebe tourna une page du livre et eu une prémonition. Elle a pu voir un bébé d'environ un an et demi en danger. Ça mère vient de se faire tuer sous ces yeux . La personne qui as tué la mère, tente de tuer le bébé mais heureusement il s'en sort avec un cicatrise en forme d'éclair sur le front. Puis elle voit le même méchant s'attaquer à une adolescent. C'était le bébé qui a survécu, elle l' a reconnu la cicatrice. Puis un dernier flash où elle voit les différents mondes envahient par les démons et le méchant dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom.

Cette prémonition était violente car elle a ressenti les émotions des personnes qu'elle a pus voir. De l'amour pour la mère qui s'est sacrifié pour son bébé. Une pur haine pour le méchant et du courage pour l'ado qui devait affronter son destin dont il a rien demandé . Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il vit la même situations qu'elle et ses sœurs. Un destin qu'on a pas demandé mais qu'on ait obligé de suivre pour le bien des autres , de nos proches et de nous même . Même s'il y a une légère différence, les sœurs ont affrontés leurs destin alors qu'elles étaient plus âgé .

Pauvre garçon finit par penser Phoebe. Puis elle raconta sa prémonition à ses sœurs, le livre disparut puis un blanc s'installa laissant aux sœurs le temps de réfléchir un peu à tout ces informations.

Puis Léo apparus, demandant où en était les recherches. Phoebe expliqua de nouveau la situation.

Léo à ensuite appelé le fondateur pour lui expliquer également leur découverte.

Les filles ont réfléchis comment gérer le problème. Elles ne voulaient pas se séparer de l'une d'entre-elles. Billy arriva à ce moment là.

\- Je peux y aller moi !

-Non Billy, tu as la fac et puis tu es trop impulsive- dit Piper

\- Elle a raison, tu as ton diplôme à préparer- dit Phoebe

\- De plus, même si je sais que tu as beaucoup progressé depuis la première fois qu'on ta vue, tu n'es pas encore prête à aller dans un autre monde. - dit Prue

\- comment tu le sais? - Billy

\- Je le sais crois moi, en 7 ans, nous avons vécu tant de choses, entre autres: les démons. Bien sur, nous sommes allées dans d'autres mondes mais toujours lié au notre magiquement parlant: l'enfer les créatures magiques... Mais jamais , je dit bien jamais nous sommes allées dans un monde inconnu, un monde où on a aucune documentation dessus , on va y aller à l' pourras venir avec les autres,une fois que l'une d'entre nous se sera renseigné un peu sur le monde d'accord -dit Prue

-D'accord. Qui vas y aller? - Billy

\- Je pense que c'est Paige ou moi qui doit y aller. Il est important de garder le pouvoir des 3 car on ne sait jamais quel démon peut venir nous attaquer. Même si, nous avons un accord avec eux, il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir comme on dit. De plus, si la menace vient dans notre monde avant que Paige ou moi puisse l'arrêter, il vaut mieux garder le pouvoir des 3 ici. Je suis également d'accord avec le fondateur qui as parlé avec Léo. Je suis célibataire, je n'est pas un mari qui m'attend à la fin de la journée. Bien sur, il y a vous, mais on a tous compris que l'une d'entre nous doit y aller. En faite, je suis le meilleur choix.

Un blanc s'installa, laissant aux sœurs un moment pour accepter ce que venait de dire Prue. Mais il n y avait aucun doute dessus, Prue était le meilleur choix.Même si l'idée de laisser une sœur en pleine nature comme on dit dans un monde que l'on ne connaît pas ne plaisait guère à personne.

Piper a soudainement eu une idée.

\- Prue, comment vas-tu nous donner les informations nécessaire ?

\- C'est un monde magique, peut être que je peut utilisé ma propre magie pour vous envoyer de temps en temps une lettre avec les informations que j'aurais trouvé. S'il existe dans ce monde, des ordinateurs, je peux également vous envoyer un mail tout les jours ,vous racontant ma journée. On ne coupera pas définitivement les ponts. Je dirais même que si Skype existe et si c'est possible de le faire entre nos deux mondes, on pourra se voir tout les jours, sans se perdre de vue. Comme dit Grand-mère rien n'est impossible avec la magie, il suffit d'y croire.

Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais je vais préparer quelques affaires et rassembler une somme assez conséquente d'argent pour que je puisse vivre là bas.- Prue

Prue partie préparer ses affaires avec le minimum possible. Elle devait également appelé son patron pour lui dire qu'elle démissionner. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps, elle devra rester là-bas, donc elle devait penser à tout avant de partir. En retirant l'argent à la banque, elle sait posé la question, _est ce que le monde là-bas utilise la même monnaie? Si ce n'est pas le cas, est qu'elle pourrait utilisé la magie pour transformer la monnaie d'ici en monnaie de là bas? Là encore si ce n'est pas le cas, elle devra trouver un moyen de gagn__er__ sa vie_.

Après une journée remplie, elle alla mangé avec ses sœurs pour le dîner. Après une longue discussion, elles se sont misent d'accord, Prue partirait lundi, après demain , laissant ainsi une journée pour profiter des ses sœurs et inversement. Et également, ce préparer à partir.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: une nouveau départ

La journée du dimanche passa très rapidement, les filles ont profitées du peux de temps qu'elles avaient. Elles sont rester essentiellement dans le manoir à discuter, à jouer à des jeux de sociétés, s'amuser avec les enfants et une soirée TV avec pop corn, crème glacé et toutes cochonneries de ce genre.

Le lundi matin arriva, c'était l'heure du départ. Pour que Prue rejoigne le fameux monde, les sœurs ont décidées d'utilisé le pouvoir des 3. Dans le livre, il n'y avait aucune instruction précise sur comment aller dans ce monde, elles devaient se débrouillaient seul encore une fois.

Prue embrassa tout le monde, et dit au revoir.

Puis les 3 sœurs ont récités la formule magique:

«Aider notre sœur à accéder a ce monde

pour qu'elle puissent le sauver grâce à son âme vagabonde

qu'elle atterrisse dans un endroit où elle ne soit pas en danger

afin que son destin puisse se réaliser»

Et avec un lumière blanche Prue disparu, laissant ses sœur seuls.

Prue se retrouva dans un bureau. La pièce circulaire comporté plusieurs fenêtres, une avec vue sur des montagnes, une autre sur un terrains où il y a des barres métallique verticale avec tout en haut de ces barres, un cercle constitué du même métal, où un ballon de foot peut passer. Elle se demander à quoi ça pouvait servir. Les murs sur la pièce comportaient beaucoup de tableaux, peut être des anciennes personnes qui ont occupées ce bureau ou bien, cela pouvait être juste une œuvre d'art. Le mur situé immédiatement derrière le bureau comporte une étagère sur laquelle est rangé un chapeau(Choixpeau magique). Une épée (de Gryffondor) est conservée dans une vitrine à côté. Un autre mur du bureau offre une cheminé sur lequel est déposé un bol contenant une poudre.

Le bureau est un énorme meuble aux pieds en forme de serres. La surface est totalement polie, bien qu'elle soit couverte de paperasse. Il y avait aussi un pot d'encre en argent avec une jolie plume écarlate sur le bureau. Le bureau fait face à la porte où débouche la gargouille . Il y avait également une chaise pour un visiteur.

Derrière la porte, se tient un perchoir doré sûrement pour un oiseau (en faite, c'est plutôt pour le phoenix Fumseck, mais dans le monde de charmed, cet animal est une créature mystique. Bien que ça n'empêche pas les sœurs dans voir un, un jour).

Prue se demandait où elle a pu atterrir. Puis chercha un moyen de sortir du bureau avant que le propriétaire arrive. Elle ne trouva aucune porte aucun escalier. Elle se demandait comment les personnes accéder à ce bureau. Était-ce une salle condamné ? Prue rejeta immédiatement cette idée , trop d'objet de valeur était dans cette salle pour qu'elle le soit. Après mur réflexion, la seule solution pour pouvoir sortir était la magie mais comment ? Elle ne connaissait pas les pratiques magiques de ce monde. D'ailleurs à propos de magie, Prue se demandait si elle avait encore ses pouvoirs personnelles. Elle essaya de déplacer par la pensée le bol remplis de poudre sur la cheminé . Le résultat était sans appel, son pouvoir de télékinésie fonctionner. Elle essaya de se projeter test était positif. _Bon j'ai mes pouvoirs personnels_ pensa Prue. Pour sortir, elle tenta une formule magique. Mais cela n'a pas abouti. Est ce que les formules ne marchent pas ici ? Ou bien…

Elle tenta de changer la couleur des rideaux, et là par contre, le sort a fonctionné. Elle a rendu les rideaux à son état d'origine. _Bon je crois que je suis bloqué ici, jusqu'à quelqu'un arrive_ fut les penser de Prue.

Quelques heures plus tard…

Prue commencer à perdre patience. _J__'espère que je ne vais pas rester bloquer pendant plusieurs jours_. A ces pensées, Prue attendis un bruit, elle se tourna vers le bruissement puis aperçu des escaliers apparaître. Elle entendit des pas qui montent. Elle se prépara, après tout elle ne sait pas où elle atterrit, peut être que la personne va l'attaquer. Elle va tout faire pour que ça se déroule de manière pacifiste. Et la rencontre a eu lieu, un silence de quelques seconde a permis à chaque personne d'étudier l'inconnu qu'il avait en face de lui. Pour Prue, elle observa le propriétaire du bureau qui venait de faire son entrer. Enfin elle supposait que c'était le propriétaire. c'était un personne d'un certain âge (pour pas dire vieux mdrr), grand et mince avec des cheveux argenté et une barbe qui lui descendent jusqu'à la taille. Il a un nez très long et tortueux. Ses yeux sont bleus étincelants, sondeur et malicieux même si a cette instant, ils reflétaient plus de la surprise. Il avait des lunettes en demi lune. Il porte une longue robe bleu . Prue pensa qu'il avait un peu l'allure d'un fondateur. Dumbledore a été surpris de constater qu'une inconnue, sois dans son bureau . C'était une femme mince , d'un 1,58 m avec des cheveux brun long , les yeux vert .

Elle avait l'air un peu perdu ne sachant pas où elle se trouvait. Dumbledore pensa peut être qu'elle avait atterris par hasard dans son bureau. Même si c'était très peu probable. En effet son bureau était protégé par une barrière magique qu'il avait mise en place lui-même . il y avait que deux moyens d'accéder a son bureau : soit par la Gargouille avec le mot de passe. Pour cela, il fallait que la personne connaissent le mot de passe. Et comme c'est lui qui le donne, il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas donné à cette personne. Le deuxième moyen, était par la cheminée mais Dumbledore devait donner son accord pour que la personne puisse accéder à son bureau. Il y avait bien un troisième moyen , mais c'était peu probable. C'est à dire, réussir à traverser la barrière malgré la puissante magie. C'était une idée presque ridicule pourtant Dumbledore n'a pas pu s'empêcher de garder cette solution en tête . Le plus probable c'était que quelqu'un lui avait donner son mot de passe., mais pour une raison qu'il ne pourrait expliquer, cela sonner faux.

Prue voulu intervenir avant qu'il décide de l'attaquer :

\- Excusez moi, je pense que nous allons avoir une longue et riche discussion sur ma présence ici. Je voulais avant tout vous dire que je ne voulait pas débarquer dans ce Bureau. Qui est sûrement le votre d'ailleurs. Je ne compte pas vous attaquer, je viens de manière pacifiste. Sauf bien sur, si c'est vous qui attaquer le premier. Dans ce cas là, ce serait pour me défendre. J'en profite également pour vous demander comment sortir d'ici. J'ai essayé mais sans résultats. Pouvez vous me dire comment ?

\- Je ne compte pas vous attaquer soyez rassurer. En effet je pense que discuter serait une bonne solution et notamment sur votre présence ici. Et non, je vous ne donnerait pas le moyen de sortir d'ici. En tout cas pas avant que je me fasse une idée de qui vous êtes. Et si je peux vous faire confiance ou pas.

\- Oui je comprend très bien, j'aurais fait pareil. Juste avant de commencer à vous raconter mon histoire. Pouvez vous m'éclaircir deux choses.

Prue devait s'assurer qu'elle était bien dans un autre monde. Dumbledore hocha la tête et répondit :

\- Nous sommes à l'école de magie de Poudlard et je suis le directeur.

\- Comment avez vous su que je voulais vous poser cette question ? Demanda Prue étonner

-Vous avez l'air complètement perdu.J'en ai déduis que vous vouliez savoir où vous vous trouvez. Par contre, pour le deuxième point, je ne sais pas ce que sais. Mais mon instinct me dit que je ne serais pas déçu. Je vous écoute.

\- Connaissez vous les fondateurs, les êtres de lumières et les sorcières Halliwell ?

\- Je suppose que vous ne parlez pas des fondateurs de l'école.

Prue hocha la tête pour confirmer.

-Dans ce cas là, je ne connaît pas les fondateurs, ni les restes d'ailleurs.

Prue fronça les sourcils. Elle était bien dans un autre monde. Elle n'a jamais entendu parlé de l'école de Poudlard et ils ne connaissait pas les principaux acteurs de leurs monde magique. Et bien qu'elle n'est pas un égo surdimensionné comme les stars qu'elle photographie, elle doit bien avoué que sa famille est une légende dans le monde magique. Partout dans le monde a entendu parlé des sœurs halliwell. Pendant que Prue réfléchissait, Dumbledore est allé préparer du thé puis est aller s'asseoir et se racla sa gorge pour attirer l'attention de Prue.

\- Je vous propose de vous asseoir également, du thé peut être ? proposa Dumbledore à Prue.

Prue se dirigea vers la chaise, s'assit et bu une gorgé du thé.

\- Commençons alors, je suis Prue… Prue Halliwell

\- Et moi c'est Albus Dumbledore.

\- Enchanter de faire votre connaissance. Je vais vous expliquer comment je suis arriver ici en espérant que vous me croirait.

Prue se jeta a l'eau

\- Je viens d'un autre monde, je vous ais parlé de fondateur et d''être de lumière. Les fondateurs, parfois appelés les Aînés, forment un conseil de puissants Êtres de lumières qui conseillent et régissent les forces du bien. Les Fondateurs sont d'anciens Êtres de lumière qui ont vu leurs pouvoirs évoluer pour permettre de guider les forces du bien dans le but d'aider les êtres de lumières à guider et protéger les sorcières, sorciers et futurs êtres de lumières.

Les Fondateurs se trouvent dans les cieux et communiquent avec les sorcières à travers les êtres de lumières qui leur sont attribués, en leur donnant des messages et en les avertissant des menaces imminentes. Les Fondateurs peuvent aussi interférer dans la vie des mortels ou des êtres magiques quand ils le jugent nécessaires.

Bien qu'ils soient puissants et qu'ils aient une grande influence, les Fondateurs ne sont pas la plus haute autorité magique puisque les Fondateurs dépendent eux aussi des Anges du Destin.

Dumbledore interrompis pour poser une question à Prue :

\- Quand vous parlez de bien et de mal, vous parlez de bon sorciers et mauvais sorciers qui ont approuver les ténèbres ?

Dumbledore voulez parlé de «vous savez qui» mais pensa que le moment n'était pas encore approprié

\- Oui mais dans mon monde il n'y a pas que des mauvais sorciers, nous avons aussi des démons. Mon rôle en tant que bonne sorcière est de protéger les innocents contre les démons. Pour la raison pour laquelle je vous ais demandé si vous connaissait ma famille, c'est parce que nous sommes très connu dans le monde magique. Nous venons de la lignée de sorcière la plus puissante et avec mes sœurs nous avons un pouvoir très puissants que personnes, même dans notre famille ne possède. Je ne connaît pas le monde magique chez vous, mais chez moi chaque sorcier a un pouvoir personnel. Le mien c'est la télékinésie.Je peut aussi me projetait astralement. Dans notre famille, les sorcières ou sorciers, peuvent obtenir le pouvoir de télékinésie, de prémonition et le pouvoir de figer le temps et de l''accélérer dans le but de faire exploser les objets.Les deux derniers pouvoirs énoncer: figer et exploser en font qu'un. Ensuite pour les autres pouvoirs que l'on acquirent se sont les fondateurs qui décide de nous les donner ou non. La projection astral n'a pas été un pouvoirs que j'ai eu dès la naissance.Je l'ai eu bien plus tard. Avec mes sœurs, si on combine les 3 pouvoir, on obtient un pouvoir puissant qui as même permis de tuer la source: un pouvoir qui confère au démon qui le possèdent, un pouvoir terrible qui lui donne le contrôle absolu sur l'enfer. Et les autres démons lui doivent fidélité automatiquement. On peut tuer les démons avec nos pouvoirs , des potions ou des formules magiques.

Pour prouver ses dires, Prue fit une démonstration de ses pouvoirs et répéta le même sort qu'elle avait utilisé sur les rideaux.

\- Je vois mais pourquoi êtes vous venue dans notre monde. Vos sœurs sont -elles ici?

Prue raconta ce que le fondateur avait raconté à Léo puis leurs recherches et leurs découvertes. Elle posa un autre question à Dumbledore :

-Phoebe a eu une prémonition d'un sorcier qui as voulu attaqué un bébé. Cependant même si sa mère est morte, lui il a survécu mais avec une cicatrice. Quelque année après, le bébé devenu adolescent combat de nouveau ce sorciers. Pouvez vous me dire qui il est ?

\- Oui je peux, mais je pense que je doit moi aussi vous raconter comment fonctionne mon monde. Dans le mien, nous utilisons pas la magie comme vous. Nous pratiquons la magie grâce à des baguettes. Il existe un monde magique et non magique comme dans le votre. Les personnes non magiques sont appelés moldu et ne connaisse pas l'existence de la magie. Nous avons un ministère avec un ministre qui résoud les problèmes magiques et s'assurent qu'aucun moldu n'apprennent l'existence de la magie. Pour cela, il collabore avec le ministre non magique. Des moldus peuvent donner naissance à des sorciers. Je n'aime pas ce nom pour une raison que je vous expliquerais tout à l'heure, mais ces sorciers sont appelés « sang de bourbe».

Certains sorciers peuvent s'orienter dans le mal, dans les ténèbres, malheureusement. A ce jour, il y a eu deux mauvais sorciers puissant : le premier est Grinderwald. J'ai réussi à le tuer. Je ne vais pas en parlé plus à son sujet car ce n'est pas de lui que vient la menace. Le deuxième est un homme qui possède plusieurs noms. Toute la communauté magique a peur d'utiliser son nom. On le désigne par « vous savez qui» . Il se fait également appelé « lord Voldemort» par ses disciples appelé mangemort ( mauvais sorciers) mais son vrai nom est Tom Elvis Jédusor. Les deux sorciers maléfiques veulent ou voulaient la même chose, tuer les « sang de bourbes» et moldu. Pour ne garder que dans le monde des sorciers des «sang pur» . Bien sur, les bons sorciers dont je fait partis, ne font pas la différence et ne prononce pas ces mots qui distinct un sorcier d'un autre. Un jour, «vous savez qui», qui n'est d'ailleurs pas un sang pur, a appris une prophétie. Elle annonce qu'un enfant qui naîtra sous peu, à l'époque et dont les parents auront combattu trois fois Voldemort, aura le pouvoir de le vaincre définitivement. Il assassine donc ses parents et tente de tuer l'enfant avec une formule puissante, mais il n'y parvient pas, le sort rebondit sur le bébé .Mais il laisse cependant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Et il disparaît. Le nom de l'enfant est Harry Potter.

\- Je suppose que c'est lui que je doit empêcher d'aller dans notre monde. Je vous aiderer soyez en sur. Cependant je doit avouez que je ne sais pas comment vivre dans ce monde.

Dumbledore réfléchissait pendant quelque minute, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il faisait autant confiance à Prue mais il pouvait au moins dire que celle-ci disait la vérité. Il le voyait dans ses yeux. De plus, quand il a préparé le thé, il avait ajouté quelque goutte de _veritaserum_. Il ne pouvait donc niait qu'elle disait la vérité et qu'elle voulait vraiment aider. Il pensa que peut être, il pourrait l'intégrer comme professeur à Poudlard. Ainsi il aurait un œil sur elle, pourrait l'aider et lui apprendre plus sur ce monde. En échange, elle pourrait leurs apprendre plus de choses sur son monde. Car si le combat final a lieu dans le monde de prue il fallait quand même, connaître plus que quelque détails.

\- Prue, je vous propose un poste a Poudlard en tant que professeur. Comme vous n'avez aucune idée de comment vivre ici.

-J'apprécie volontiers votre offre. Si je gène ou quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Je leurs apprendrait quoi exactement?

\- Je vous laisse quartier libre pour la façon dont vous allez enseigner. Par contre, je pense que vous pouvez enseigner, leur apprendre comment est votre monde et comment devenir un bon sorcier.

\- J'ai vraiment quartier libre ? Car dans mon monde pour combattre les démons , il faut qu'on sache se battre physiquement, je vais devoir forcément leur apprendre.

\- Je pense que ce serait pas une mauvaise idée. Ça leur ferait leur sport de la semaine ajouta t-il avec un sourire


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : préparation d'un nouveau mode de vie

Dumbledore montra l'école a Prue en lui expliquant a quoi servait chaque salle de cours. Bien sur, il a raconté comment, se répartissent les étudiants sorciers, par familles : Serpentard, Poutsouffle,Serdaigle Gryffondor, et l'origine de cette division. Il lui montra le terrain de Quidditch en lui expliquant le but de ce sport. Ils sont allés ensuite voir Hagrid, il était en train de s'occuper d'un œuf. _Bon Dieu Hagrid, tu en as pas marre avec toute les bestioles que tu as déjà élevés. _

Le soir arriva très vite, après le souper, Prue décida de se promener seul dans le manoir.

Elle avait décidé de le faire tous les soirs afin de connaître par coeur, la localisations des salles, pour être enfin prête pour le jour de la rentrée. Puis elle décida d'aller ce coucher. Demain, elle irait voir Dumbledore pour lui demandé si les ordinateurs dans ce monde existait.

Le lendemain matin, Prue pris son petit déjeuné en compagnie des professeurs qui avait décidé de rester pendant l'été. Ainsi, elle a pu faire la connaissance de ces nouveaux collègues de travail. Tous le monde lui a demandé d'où elle venait. Comme elle ne connaissait pas le monde d'ici, elle a préféré dire la vérité sans toutefois en révélé trop. Dumbledore lui avait dit de ne rien dire, car une réunion avec tout les professeurs aurait eu lieu d'ici 3 semaines. C'est à ce moment là que les professeurs auront l'occasion d'apprendre plus à son sujet. Elle avait donc répondu qu'elle venait d'un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, un lieu moldu et que ils en sauraient plus lors de la fameuse réunion. Elle décida d'aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore , accompagné de Minerva McGonagall pour le mot de passe . Une fois, dans le Bureau, le professeur McGonagall laissa Prue seul avec Dumbledore.

\- Désolé de vous déranger, mais j'aurais quelques questions importantes à vous poser, puis-je?. Dit Prue

\- Je vous en pris.

\- Tout d'abord, j'ai promis à mes sœurs de leurs envoyé régulièrement de mes nouvelles. J'aimerai savoir si les ordinateurs dans votre monde existent ?

\- les moldu l'utilisent je crois, pour différentes choses.

\- très bien, si cela vous dérange pas, il m'en faudra un, pour que je puisses envoyé un mail

\- En tant que directeur je me doit de connaître le monde moldu mais qu'est ce qu'un mail ?

\- c'est un courrier électronique.

A la tête de Dumbledore, Prue compris qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Elle a donc ajouté :

\- je vous montrerai comment ça marche si vous voulait.

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Je voulais savoir dans quelle famille Harry Potter appartient et quels sont ses amis ? Si jamais il y a d'autres choses que vous pensez que je doit savoir, je vous pris également de m'en faire part.

\- Harry est dans la famille Gryfondor, tout comme ses amis Ron weasley et Hermione Granger. Ils ne s'entendent pas du tout avec Draco Malfoy, un serpentard.

\- très bien merci .

Elle allait partir quand Dumbledore a commencé à lui dire :

\- une dernière chose, vous n'êtes pas enregistré au ministère de la magie, nous devront allés voir le ministre pour vous ajouté dans la liste des sorciers. Je pensais après demain. Je vous laisse vous installer. Ensuite nous devrons acheter quelques affaires qui me semble nécessaire que vous ayez. Pour l'ordinateur, je vais y aller tout a l'heure, vous l'aurez en fin d'après midi.

Prue réalisa quelque chose :

\- Je vous remercie. Au faite, juste par curiosité, comment vous communiquez dans le monde magique.

\- très bonne question, nous envoyons des courriers écrite à la plume, c'est notre manière d'écrire . Puis une chouette domestique ce rend au destinataire pour lui donner le courrier.

-intéressant.

Et Prue partie en direction de la bibliothèque. Elle commença par étudier la carte géographique du monde moldu . A son étonnement, la géographie de ce monde été le même que la sienne : Les même pays, superficie, populations. Leurs technologies étaient la même. Tout à l'identique. _Bon au moins je ne serais pas perdu de ce côté du monde _pensa Prue. Puis ce fut l'heure d'aller mangé. Il était midi. Elle discuta encore une fois avec les professeurs. Elle passa l'après midi dans la bibliothèque, a apprendre comment fonctionne le monde magique. Juste avant le souper, Dumbledore est venue lui apporté son ordinateur portable. Elle a dut lancer un sort pour obtenir une connexion wi-fi, l'école n'en possède pas puisque c'était un outil moldu. L'avantage d'être dans ce monde, c'était qu'elle n'était pas limité par la magie, il y avait pas de profit personnelle. Elle expliqua a Dumbledore comment un ordinateur pouvait être utilisé, il pensa que c'était une création très ingénieuse. Le soir après le dîner, elle se promena dans l'école pour vérifié si elle connaissait bien les couloirs et les salles des différents étages. Elle rencontra les fantômes habituel qui vivent dans le château . La première fois elle a été vraiment surprise de la présence de ces fantômes puis elle s'est habitué à leurs présence tout en discutant avec eux, de même que les personnages dans les tableaux. Puis elle décida de retourné dans sa chambre. Elle envoya un mail à piper pour lui dire qu'elle était bien arrivé et elle raconta ce qu'elle avait appris . Une fois le mail envoyé,elle alla se coucher. Le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'elle a fait, c'était de regarder si piper lui avait répondu. Effectivement, il y avait un message, elle le lues, apparemment Piper, Phoebe et Paige étaient inquiètes de ne pas avoir eu de message plus tô maintenant qu'elles avaient eu son mail, elles étaient rassurées. Les sœurs ont pris note de tous ce qu'elle avait dit dans le mail sur ce monde. Et elles étaient contentes que Prue est trouvé un travail, une couverture et un allié.

La journée se passa comme la précédente : petit déjeuner, bibliothèque, repas du midi, bibliothèque, souper, promenade, mail et dodo.

Au petit matin, Prue regarda de nouveau ces mails, pris le petit déjeuner et alla dans le Bureau de Dumbledore. Aujourd'hui, elle devait allait au ministère, s'inscrire dans la liste des sorciers. Puis une fois fait, le professeur, lui avait dit que des achats était nécessaire. D'après ce que Prue avait lu dans les livres, les achats magiques se passé a Diagon Alley.

\- Vous êtes pile a l'heure- dit Dumbledore.

\- C'est la moindre des choses, vous passez la journée pour m'aider alors je me doit de l'être. Dites moi, nous y allons par la poudre de cheminette ? - demanda Prue

\- Exactement , c'est à la bibliothèque que vous avez appris ce moyen de transport – a répondu Dumbledore plus par une affirmation que par une question .

Dumbledore n'était pas surpris par la connaissance de Prue à ce sujet. En effet, il avait demandé a Minerva de gardé un œil sur Prue. Pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle, non, mais elle était une inconnu de ce monde, il fallait un temps d'adaptation . Et même s'il avait confiance en Prue, il n'avait pas une confiance aveugle comme quand on est amis donc il était logique de surveiller les agissements de la nouvelle.

Prue se rendit compte de cela, elle s'en fichait, il était normale qu'on la surveille, cela faisait que 4 jours qu'elle était là, elle ne connaissait rien d'ici. Et personne ne la connaissait.

\- Allons y, pour s'y rendre il faut dire «ministère» et jeter la poudre.- dit -il à Prue

Dumbledore est allé le premier, donnant l'exemple à Prue et ainsi il pourrait la récupérer à la sortie.

Prue à suivi Dubledore et arriva dans le ministère sans encombre.

D'après ce qu'avait lu Prue à la bibliothèque, le ministère était un immense bâtiment souterrain composé de sept départements:

Département de la justice magique, des accidents et catastrophes magiques, des contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, de la coopération magique internationale, des transports magiques, des jeux et sports magiques, et pour finir le département des mystères.

Eux-mêmes divisés en bureaux secondaires pour traiter des différents aspects du monde de la sorcellerie.

Dumbledore pensa que c'était mieux pour Prue de connaître le ministre de la magie : Cornélius Fudge. Ils se dirigèrent vers son Bureau, Dumbledore frappa à la porte et entendirent une voix leurs disant de rentrer.

-Bonjour M. Fudge je viens ici pour vous présenter, le nouveau Professeur de Poudlard Mlle Haliwell

\- Enchanté Mlle Halliwell, vous allez enseigner qu'elle domaine ?

\- Enchanté également M. Fudge

Dumbledore coupa Prue pour ajouter :

\- Prue donnera des cours sur une nouvelle matière : l'art du combat. Il est essentielle que les jeunes saches ce défendre physiquement. Cette matière est conjugué au cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle pourra également assurer des cours sur d'autres matières dont elle excelle. Je suis sur que M. Lupin sera ravi de collaborer avec Mlle Halliwell ici présente.

\- Je sais pas ce qui te passe par la tête Dumbledore, tu crois vraiment que les étudiants ont besoins de savoir ce battre nous sommes en paix. «Vous savez qui» a disparus il y a près de 13 ans et i pas d'autre menace .

\- vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Voldemort reviendra, il n' a pas disparu pour toujours. Et même s'il ne revient jamais , n'oublie pas Sirius Black, il s'est échapper, il y a 15 jours il me semble.

\- Sirius Black n'est pas un problème, des détraqueurs le suivent à la trace. Il sera vite arrêter.

Pendant que Dumbledore faisait face à Fudge, Prue réalisa quelque chose. La prémonition de Phoebe , un Harry ado qui combat Voldemort n'avait pas encore eu lieu. Puisque le premier ministre et Dumbledore n'en avait pas encore parlé. Pour eux, Voldemort a disparu il y a 13 ans et depuis la paix règne dans leur monde .

\- Monsieur. le premier ministre intervient Prue.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Prue.

\- Même si nous sommes en Paix, et je souhaite que ça dure, il me semble essentielle de prévoir toute les situations possibles aussi hypothétique qu'elle soit. Imaginer un instant un étudiant qui est devant un criminel. Celui ci désarme l'étudiant de sa baguette magique. Pour éviter qu'il devienne une victime, un cadavre , un mort, il faudra bien que l'étudiant puisse esquiver un sort, et assommer le criminel. Je sais que le sort de mort Avada Kedavra, est un sort impardonnable, interdit d'utilisation mais vous pensez qu'un criminel va réfléchir avant de l'utiliser. Et l'école donne bien des cours de défense, cela reste également hypothétique puisque vous êtes en paix, pourquoi pas le compléter. Et selon, l'avenir de ces jeunes, selon le métier , par exemple les Aurors, vous ne pensez pas que ça pourrait leur être bénéfiques .

Prue savait qu'elle avait marqué un point, merci la Bibliothèque. Très loin de là, Ron Wesley éternua.

_T__ient quelqu'un pense a moi_ \- pensa Ron.

Fudge lui n'était pas content, que l'on conteste son autorité, c' était impardonnable. Cependant il devait bien avoué qu'elle avait des arguments . Avec une mauvaise foi, il ajouta :

\- Très bien, cette année vous êtes a l'épreuve , s'il y a le moindre accident, vous et votre matière seront bannis de l'école. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Très bien M. le premier Ministre, et j'ajouterai qu'aucun incident aura lieu, soyez en certain.

\- Je l'espère vous

Ce fut à Dumbledore d'intervenir :

\- M. Fudge, nous sommes également venues inscrire Mlle Halliwell dans la liste des sorcières pratiquant la magie.

\- Pourquoi n'est elle pas déjà inscrite dans la liste ?

\- Elle est une sorcière wiccane, elle s'est rendu compte que très récemment, qu'elle venait d'une famille de sorcier et qu'elle pouvait utiliser la magie. En faite elle m'a tout de suite contacté pour me demandé de l'aider. Je l'ai formé très rapidement. Elle avait beaucoup de connaissance théorique mais manquait un peu de pratique . Je lui ai dit que pour lancer des sorts nous utilisons le vocabulaire latin, qu'elle connaissait déjà. Après avoir lu quelque livre sur le sujet et pratiqué quelques jours, elle a subit un examen. Elle a un niveau de professionnel maintenant. Nous sommes venus tout de suite dès que j'ai eu fini de l'évaluer. Elle est en capacité d'enseigner n'importe qu'elle domaine, même les sorts , qu'elle a découvert i semaines.

Fudge ne fut pas étonner, ça arriver souvent qu'une sorcière wiccane se découvre des pouvoirs magiques et qu'elles apprennent très rapidement . La différence entre un winccanns et un sorcier , c'est de lancer des sorts. L'étude de prémonition, les plantes, les potions … restaient identiques. Cependant, Fudge ignore le faite que Prue a des pouvoirs personnels, dans ce monde, les wiccanes n'en n'ont pas. Dumbledore et Prue étaient d'accord pour garder cela secret, pour éviter des questions embarrassantes. Dumbledore connaissait Fudge, il n' avait pas bien confiance en lui et prue non plus, après les événements de tout a l'heure, il avait donné mauvaise impressions.

\- Je m'occupe de l'inscrire, qu'elle est votre prénom ?- finit par dire Fudge

-Prue

\- Prue Halliwell s'est noté. N'oublie pas ce que je vous ais dit tout à l'heure. Ce fus un plaisir de vous avoir rencontré. Mlle Halliwell, Dumbledore, je vous dit à Bientôt.

Prue et Dumbledore quittèrent le Bureau de Cornélius Fudge et alla au Bureau de Dumbledore pour aller manger. L'après midi sera consacré au shopping. Mais avant de rejoindre les autres professeurs à table, Prue avait une question.

\- Dumbledore, qui est Sirius Black?

\- Sirius Black est un criminel très dangereux, il a livré les parents de Harry Potter à Voldemort. Je m'explique, lorsque que James et Lily Potter ont compris que leurs fils était l'enfant de la prophétie, ils se sont cachés. Sirius Black qui était un ami d'enfance de James et de Lily est devenue leur personne de confiance . Sirius Black était le seul à connaître l'endroit où les Potter se cachaient. Pour s'échapper et éviter la prison il a tué un ami à lui et aux Potter, Peter Pettigrow , laissant seulement la main de Peter sur le lieu du crime . Il tua par la même occasion 13 moldus.

\- C'est horrible

\- Oui en effet, c'est ce que dit la version officiel

\- La version officiel ? donc ce n'est pas la vrai histoire

\- Non en effet, Mlle Halliwell, ce que je vais vous dire sous peu est hautement confidentiel. 4 personnes sont au courant, dont deux sont morts.

James et Lily comptait effectivement prendre Sirius Black comme Gardien du secret. Mais Sirius était contre cette idée. Le faire gardien du secret était trop facile à deviner

\- Trop facile à deviner ?

\- Oui en effet , sachez que Sirius Black est le parrain de Harry Potter. Il était donc évident de penser que ça serait le gardien du secret. C'est ce que voldemort penserai. Alors à la dernière minute, James et Lily ont changé de personne et ont nommé Peter Pettigrow comme personne de confiance. Mais…

-Mais Peter Pettigrow les as trahit- a ajouté Prue

-Exactement, pour ce qui est de la suite, je l'ignore . Est ce que sirius pris de folie a tué pettigrow et les 13 moldus. Je l'ignore. C'est pour ça, que j'essais depuis, de rassembler des informations sur son innocence. Mais j'en ai trouver encore aucun. Le mieux serais de retrouver Peter Pettigrow.

\- Mais n'est-il pas mort ?

\- Un mort sans corps n'est pas une mort confirmé pour moi . Il aurait bien pu se couper la main pour s'échapper et faire tomber Sirius.

\- Très bien je vois.

\- Une dernière information, , le professeur de défense des forces du mal avec qui vous allez faire des cours ensembles, était un ami d'enfance de James, Peter et Sirius. Mais il croit la version officiel. Il n'avait pas été mis dans la des raisons que je ne peut vous donnez pour l'instant car c'est son secret pas le mien. Éviter donc de parler de ce sujet avec lui. En effet, il pense que 2 de ces amis d'enfance son mort et que le dernier est un traite. Pour Harry, ne lui en parler pas non plus, on ne doit pas interférer dans sa relation avec son parrain. Sirius reste officiellement un criminel hautement rechercher. Harry peut être en danger s'il le recherche et peut avoir de grave problème s'il décide d'aider Sirius. De plus Harry ne sait pas qu'il a un parrain. Même si, cette dernière information ne restera pas secret longtemps. Il le découvrira très bientôt.

\- Je comprend, je saurais faire profil bas, tout en restant vigilante au moindre danger.

\- Je vous remercie.

Ils allèrent manger puis alla a Diagon Alley. Une fois là-bas, Prue transforma sa monnaie en argent de ce monde. Elle commença par s'acheter une baguette, en bois de saule, le même bois que Lily Evans, la mère de Harry Potter.

_Intéressant_ se dit Dumbledore.

Ils sont ensuite allés acheté des habits pour professeur, une chouette pour communiquer dans ce monde , le nécessaire pour préparer des potions. Prue voulu s'arrêter dans un librairie pour regarder les livres, elle acheta un peu de tout. Plus elle avait d'information plus elle pourra s'intégrer dans ce monde. De plus une fois qu'elle aura lu tous les livres, elle les enverra par magie à ses sœurs pour qu'elles puissent aussi en apprendre d'avantage. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire avec les livres de la bibliothèque de l'école. Enfin, elle voulait également apprendre à voler sur un balai, c'était un moyens de transport dans ce monde donc elle devait apprendre.

Puis ils sont rentrés, Prue alla ranger toute les affaires qu'elle avait acheter. La journée de Prue du 15 juillet, se fini par un souper et un mail pour ses sœurs. Avant de s'endormir, elle pensa qu'elle connaissait beaucoup de chose sur ce monde maintenant et qu'elle lirait ces livres le soir avant de dormir. Le matin elle se consacrerait à apprendre à voler et effectuer quelques potions de ce monde . Bien qu' elle est pu constater que les ingrédients utilisés était les mêmes. L'après midi, elle organiserait ses cours pour les étudiants . Elle devait se préparer pour la réunion qui aura lieu le 30 juillet. D'ici là , elle devait avoir une idée précise du contenu de ces cours, car elle devait fournir à Dumbledore une liste de fourniture que les étudiants devront acheter avant la rentrée.

Prue était régler comme une montre, le matin, elle préféra apprendre de manière pratique et la théorie lorsqu'elle avait fini par apprendre à voler et à faire des potions. Ce fut rapide, c'est aussi un don de famille qu'elle avait hériter avec sœurs , le faite d'apprendre rapidement et sans effort. L'après midi, Prue réfléchis aux cours qu'elle allait donner. Pour apprendre à se battre physiquement, les étudiants avait juste besoin d'un ensemble de sport. Elle l'inscrivit dans sa liste.

Pour le cours de potion , ils avaient déjà le nécessaire puisque le professeur Rogue enseigner depuis longtemps cette matière. Il n'y avait pas besoin de matériel pour réciter des formules. Et pour la connaissance magique et non magique de son monde, il n' y en avait pas besoin non plus. De toute façon si elle avait besoin de quelque chose, elle enverrais un mail à ses sœurs, pour qu'elle lui envois les livres nécessaire.

Les journée passa rapidement , Prue était bien occupée. Aujourd'hui s'était le 30 juillet. Le jour de la réunion, le jour où Dumbledore ne sera pas le seul à savoir qu'elle venait d'un autre monde.

Prue se leva de son lit, se prépara et se dirigea dans la salle de réunion. Elle n'était pas la première arriver ni la dernière. Elle s'assit à la table ronde et attendit que tout le monde arrive. Dumbledore était le dernier et ouvrit le début de la réunion :

\- Bien commençons, comme tout les ans, je vais vous présenter les nouveaux professeurs . Cette année, il y aura une exception, je veux aussi que les anciens se présente. En effet, nous avons un nouveau professeur, qui n'a pas fait étude ici et il ne connaît personne. Les anciens vous pouvez commencer.

Ainsi tout les professeurs habituels se présentèrent, qu'elle matière ils enseignés et depuis combien de temps. Puis Dumbledore repris la parole.

\- Très bien, maintenant, je vous présente M. Lupin, certain l'ont eu comme professeur ou comme camarade d'école.

Sachez que cette année, il y aura une nouvelle matière assuré par Mlle Halliwell.

Son parcours est atypique et avant que vous demandiez qu'elle matière elle va enseigner, je laisse le soin à Mlle Halliwell de venir se présenter et de raconter ce que vous m'avez dit il y a de cela 3 semaines.

Prue se leva, et se dirigea à l'endroit où Dumbledore se situer. Elle commença par donner son nom et prénom. Très rapidement elle expliqua d'où elle venait, sa famille , la menace en ajoutant certains informations comme Démon , fondateurs , la recherche qu'elle a effectué avec ses sœurs, leurs découvertes ,la raison pour laquelle elle est venu et pourquoi elle était seul. Puis, elle expliqua ce qu'elle allait enseigner. Un fois qu'elle avait fini, il y avait un blanc de plusieurs longues minutes. Tout le monde sembler digéré la nouvelle, elle crut voir des lueurs de questions dans certains yeux. Dumbledore cassa le blanc pour ajouter :

\- Avant de douter de son discours, je peux vous garantir qu'elle dit la vérité. Elle a été soumise au _Verisaterum_ et elle m'a montré des preuves pendant 3 semaines qu'elle disait bien la vérité. Je sais que c'est difficile de pensais qu'un ou plusieurs mondes parallèle existent mais c'est bien le cas. Je tient aussi a ajouté que ces informations ne doivent pas sortir d'ici pour l'instant. Pour ce qui est des cours, et bien on va faire en sorte que cela ne sorte pas de l'école pour l'instant.

\- Et comment allez vous faire cela ? Demanda Minerva

\- Nous allons lancer un sort aux étudiants pour qu'ils ne puissent pas en parlé en dehors de l'école et encore moins de l'écrire. Je sais que l'on ne doit pas encourager se genre de pratique, mais la situation est critique. Je n'est pas le choix . C'est dans l'intérêt de tous que nous gardions la situation secrete le plus longtemps possible. Bien évidemment, c'est une situation provisoire, un an tout au plus. Même si cela risque d'être découvert avant. Officiellement Mlle Halliwell enseigne l'art du combat.

ça sera tout vous pouvez disposez.

vous pouvez rester quelque minutes de plus.

Vous et Mlle Halliwell allé enseigné des matières complémentaires, ce serait bien que vous faisiez des cours ensemble .

Les deux hochèrent la tête comme affirmation

-Je vous laissent vous organisez et vous souhaites de bonnes fin de vacances , je vous reverrais dans un mois pour la rentrée.

Dumbledore parti laissant les deux, seules. Prue et Rémus Lupin ont tout les deux convenues de rester en contact par lettre pour organiser leurs premiers cours. Le reste pouvait se faire à la rentrée. Ainsi Prue continua de se préparer pour ses cours et continua d'en apprendre d'avantage sur ce monde. Sans oublier les mails qu'elle envoie tout les soirs à ses sœurs pour leurs raconter sa journée et leurs apprendre ce quelle avait appris .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Le jour de la rentrée.

Pendant ce temps à Privet Drive….

Harry vivait pour l'été chez sa tante et son oncle : les Dursley. La plupart du temps, Harry devait effectuer des tâches ménagères de 5h30 du matin jusqu'à 20h, en commençant par le petit déjeuner.

Ça vie était un enfer total. Même s'il préparait les 3 repas de la journée, il n'était pas autorisé à manger. Les Dursley se contenter de le nourrir avec une tranche de pain dure à chaque repas et d'un morceau de fromage. Si par malheur il ne finissait pas ses tâches ménagères, il était battu. Cette routine, a commencé aussi tôt que Harry s'en souvenait. Cependant, à un jour de la rentrée, Vernon faisait attention à l'endroit où Harry recevait ses coups. Il ne voulait pas que d'autres monstres envahissent sa maison.

Actuellement, c'était le soir et Harry avait décidé de travailler ses devoirs d'été. Pour cela, il se cachait sous ses draps pour lire le livre de sortilège, s'arrêtant parfois, lorsque son oncle venait pour vérifier qu'il dormait. Si Harry se faisait prendre, il n'imaginait même pas la punition. D'habitude, ses affaires étaient enfermées dans son ancienne chambre : le placard. Cependant, Ron grâce au jumeau, lui avait montré comment crée une illusion. Ainsi, oncle Vernon a cru ranger les affaires de Harry mais ce n'était que des mirages.

Vers 4h du matin, Harry a décidé de dormir une petite heure et demie, avant de se lever pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Aujourd'hui, il devait passer toute la journée à cuisiner et à faire le ménage. La détestable sœur de l'oncle Vernon, Marge, venaient pour un séjour de 3 jours. Tous devaient donc être parfait.

Vers 17h, Harry entendit la voiture de son oncle Vernon qui arrivait, et alla ouvrir la porte.

Marge entra avec son chien tout en donnant son parapluie à Harry.

Ce dernier demanda à oncle Vernon, s'il pouvait signer le papier d'autorisation pour la sortie au Pré-au-Lard. Son oncle refusa en lui disant « plus tard, si tu te conduis bien ». Ce dont Harry a répondu en murmurant « oui, si elle aussi se conduit bien » en parlant de Marge. Les paroles de cette dernière sont vraiment insupportables. Par exemple : « tu es encore là toi » en parlant d'Harry comme si c'était un objet ou un animal. Il y avait aussi « Ne me répond pas comme ça !». Alors que Harry avait juste dit un « oui » timidement. Elle ajouta même que si c'était elle, elle s'en serait débarrassé dans un Orphelinat et qu'Oncle Vernon était trop gentil_._

Marge se contenta d'aller faire un câlin à son neveu Dudley pendant que Harry s'occupait des valises de la vielle sorcière (Marge) sous la demande de son Oncle.

Le repas du soir a été vite là, Marge donna ses restes à son chien pendant que Dudley finissait son repas devant la TV. Vernon ouvrit une bouteille de vin, pendant que Marge félicité Pétunia du repas. Harry débarrassa la table. Puis soudain, il entendit un « hé » puis a vu le petit geste de marge lui demandant de ramasser l'assiette que son chien à léché, tout en disant à son frère d'ajouter plus de vin. Un fait totalement dégoûtant se passa, Marge a fait boire son chien dans le même verre qu'elle.

Après avoir bu le bon vin, cette dernière commença à embêter Harry en demanda à Vernon dans quel collège il avait envoyé. L'oncle a répondu qu'il était dans un collège pour cas désespéré.

« J'espère qu'il donne des coups de bâton dans ce collège ?!» demanda marge.

Harry confirma qu'il en avait reçu pleins, ce qui rendait marge heureuse.

« Ne te sens pas responsable Vernon, tout cela vient du sang » dit Marge à son frère

Pétunia ajoute que son père était au chômage et qu'il était un ivrogne.

« Ce n'est pas Vrai » a répliqué Harry

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » dit Marge avec une voix dangereuse.

Harry répète donc à cette sorcière sourde que son père n'était pas un ivrogne en faisant exploser le verre de marge.

Vernon conseil à Harry d'aller se coucher tout en lançant des yeux noirs.

Sa sœur bien aimé demande à Vernon de fermer sa bouche et demande à Harry en claquant des doigts de nettoyé le verre brisé. Pendant que Harry effectue sa tâche, Marge qui ne sait pas se taire en rajoute une couche « En fait ça ne vient du père, mais de la mère. C'est souvent le cas chez les chiens. Quand il y a un problème chez la mère il y a le même problème chez le chiot ». Harry se retourne énervé.

Il jette l'assiette par terre et criant plusieurs fois « la ferme ».

Tout le monde se retourne. Marge commence à dire « écoute moi bien toi... » elle n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase. En effet, elle constate que son doigt commençait à grossir, puis son visage, son derrière, ses jambes...En même temps, ses habits se déchirent et son collier de perle explose. Elle crie « Vernon » puis recule avec sa chaise et continue de crier « Vernon ». Pendant ce temps, le chien mort Vernon et Dudley est figé avec un regard de panique. Marge finit par décoller du sol avec sa chaise qui finit par exploser, idem pour les boutons de son gilet assommant Dudley. Vernon n'arrive pas à se libérer du chien. Marge s'envole dans les airs, en dehors de la maison. Vernon s'accroche à marge et s'envole avec elle mais le chien continue de mordre son pantalon et finit par lâché Marge. Il embrasse le sol durement. Pétunia court vers lui inquiète. Vernon continue de crier « Marge » et Dudley continue de manger devant sa TV, pendant que Harry cours dans sa chambre s'en prenant à sa table. Il décide de faire sa valise pour éviter les coups de poings et la ceinture qui se profilent à l'horizon. Il finit et descend les escaliers. Vernon vient sur lui en lui criant « ramène Marge » et Harry cris « non elle l'a cherché » tout en menaçant son oncle avec sa baguette magique. Mais Vernon sait que Harry n'a pas le droit de s'en servir. Harry réplique qu'au point où il en est, ça lui est égale. Vernon lui rappel qui n'a nul pars où aller et Harry réplique que peu importe qu'il vive dehors ou qu'il n'a nulle part où aller, ça ne peut pas être pire qu'ici.

Il s'assit sur le trottoir en réfléchissant où il peut aller mais il fut coupé de ses réflexions par l'arrivé du bus magique. Il ne s'était sûrement pas préparé à ce petit voyage avec plein de chamboulement. En outre, il apprend que Sirius Black un partisan de « vous savez qui » s'est échappé de la prison d'Azkaban. Au chaudron Baveur, Harry rencontre le Ministre Fudge. Ce dernier lui dit que la sœur de son Oncle a été retrouvé en chine, pas loin d'une cheminé. Le département des réparations de sorcellerie s'est rendu sur place pour résoudre le petit problème. Marge s'est fait perforer et a oublié tout l'événement. Pendant ce temps Harry se fait proposer à boire ou a mangé en disant non à chaque fois. Fudge annonce que l'incident est définitivement clos.

Harry est inquiet de ne pas être punis car il enfreint la loi. Mais Fudge lui répond « enfin Harry, on ne va pas envoyer quelqu'un à Azkaban parce qu'il a gonflé sa tante comme un ballon » et rajoute que s'enfuir en vue des circonstances est très irresponsable.

« Circonstance actuel monsieur ? » demanda Harry

« Nous avons un tueur dans la nature » - Fudge

« Sirius black n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry. Fudge confirme par un oui

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il à avoir avec moi » demanda Harry

« Oh, rien, rien, bien sûr, vous êtes sauve c'est tous ce qui importe. Demain vous serez en route pour Poudlard. Oh oui vos livres sont juste ici. J'ai pris la liberté de vous l'ai acheté et de vous les apportez. Tom va vous montrer votre chambre ».

Tom tire Harry pour l'emmener à sa chambre. Mais avant Harry récupère Edwige et Fudge lui conseille de ne pas se promener tout seul.

Harry est maintenant seul, dans sa chambre. Parmi ses livres, Harry en voit un qui est poilu et sur lequel est écrit « monsters » et décide de l'ouvrir. Des yeux : 4 ou 5 apparaissent avec une bouche. Quand Harry le prend, le livre s'ouvre essayant de le mordre ou de le manger. Harry recule pendant que le livre avance, toujours pour essayer de le manger. Il monte sur le lit pendant que le livre va dessous. Harry regarde sous le lit pour voir où est le livre. Ce dernier reste sagement à sa place pendant environ 10s avant de bouger de nouveau, toujours en essayant de manger Harry. Ne le trouvant pas, le livre décide de retourner dans sa cachette. Harry défait une de ses chaussures, pour tendre un piège. Le livre se précipite sur la chaussure et Harry saute sur le livre pour le fermer. Harry décide de sortir de sa chambre. Il voit un rat et un chat. _Le rat est poursuivi par le chat, bien évidemment_. Harry suit les deux animaux pour entendre la voix de Ron râler auprès de Hermione. _Il ne veut pas que son rat se fasse manger par le chat. Si seulement, il savait qui c'était…_

Ron et Hermione se lancent des insultes dirigées à leurs animaux respectifs. Puis remarque Harry, qui as un sourire énorme sur son visage content de les revoir. Ron montre un article de journal, racontant à Harry qu'il est parti avec sa famille en Égypte. Bien sûr Hermione en rajoute une couche en disant que les chats étaient vénérés en Égypte. Et Ron a également répliqué. Puis les frères jumeaux de Ron décident de venir embêter ce dernier par rapport à ce fameux article de journal. Apparemment, Ron l'a montré a tout à toute les personnes présentes au Chaudron Baveur. Les Parents Wesley arrivent, enfin, et la mère de Ron demande à Harry s'il a bien ses livres de cours pour cette année et ses vêtements.

Harry répond d'un petit « oui, ils sont dans ma chambre ». Mme Wesley est contente de cela. M. Wesley dit Bonjour à Harry et demande s'ils peuvent se parler un moment. M. Wesley qui n'est pas sensé lui révéler ce qu'il s'apprête à dire à Harry, le prévient d'abord qu'il est en grand Danger. Il lui dit que Sirius Black veut tuer Harry car Harry représente un obstacle pour le retour de « Tu sais qui »_. _M. Wesley fait jurer Harry sur le fait que Harry ne doit pas essayer de retrouver Sirius Black. _D'un autre côté, je ne vois pas pourquoi il le ferait. Un meurtrier qui veut me tuer, je ne vais pas m'amuser à le trouver pour lui dire, je suis là._

_Harry répond pareil. Je suis rassurée._

L'heure du départ a sonné, tout le monde s'est dirigé dans le Poudlard express quai 93/4. Ron a oublié son rat alors sa mère a couru après lui pour le lui rendre. Dans le train Harry et ses amies cherchent une place pour s'asseoir pendant que Harry raconte comment il a accidentellement gonflé sa tante. Ron trouve son idée brillant, Hermione ne trouve pas ça drôle car il aurait pu être renvoyer et Harry rajoute sur le fait qu'il aurait pu être arrêté. Hermione trouve un compartiment quasi-vide, une personne, cependant dort. Les deux garçons se posent la question de qui est cette personne et Hermione leur répond que c'est le professeur R. . Ron qui fait une tête de déprimé mêlé à de la surprise demande à Harry « Pourquoi elle sait tout ? ». En réalité, elle a lu le nom du professeur sur la valise. Harry demande si le professeur dort vraiment. Hermione répond « sûrement, pourquoi ?».

Harry ferme les portes de la cabine et leurs dit qu'il a quelque chose à leur dire. Les 3 amies récapitulent ce que Harry a dit, par rapport à Sirius Black. Comme quoi c'était un fou dangereux, qu'il est recherché dans tout le pays, qu'ils vont finir par l'arrêter et que c'est la première personne à s'être évadé Azkaban.

Tout d'un coup, le train s'arrête. Tous les étudiants sortent de leur cabine pour aller dans le couloir pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Le train est secoué ainsi que les étudiants. Ron pose la question « qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?» et Harry émet l'hypothèse d'une panne.

Les lumières s'éteignent, Ron marche accidentellement sur le pied de Hermione tout en regardant par la fenêtre. D'après lui, il y a du mouvement dehors.

« Je crois que quelqu'un monte dans le train » dit Ron.

Il y a des bruits bizarres comme dans un film d'horreur. Les portes claques et tout commence à se geler. Il fait froid et le train est de nouveau secoué. Ron se demande ce qu'il se passe. Les détraqueurs commences à arriver dans la cabine de Harry. Le détraqueur ouvre la porte par magie. Tout le monde a peur, le chat de Hermione fait un feulement et le détraqueur commence à se nourrit de la joie de Harry. Le professeur Lupin se réveille au bout de quelque seconde et lance le sortilège du Patronus. Harry tombe dans les pommes mais avant il entend une voix crier « Harry ». Hermione réveille Harry en lui demandant s'il va bien et lui tend ses lunettes. Le professeur Lupin l'invite à manger la barre de chocolat qu'il lui propose. Harry demande ce que c'était cette créature et le professeur Lupin lui dit que c'était un détraqueur, un gardien Azkaban. La créature est à la recherche de Sirius black. Le professeur Lupin est ensuite parti pour dire un mot au conducteur mais pas avant d'avoir conseiller à Harry de manger sa tablette de chocolat. Ce dernier demande à ses amis ce qu'il s'est passé. Ron lui répond qu'il est devenu tout raide et qu'ils pensaient qu'il avait une attaque.

« Est ce que quelqu'un d'autre c'est évanoui ?» demanda Harry

Ron lui dit Non mais en revanche il s'est senti bizarre comme s'il n'allait plus jamais rire. Harry dit qu'une femme a crié mais Hermione dit que non. Avec cette négation, le sujet est clos

Une fois arrivé, les étudiants empruntent une calèche sans cheval sous la pluie et rentre dans l'école pour aller manger le buffet de Bienvenue. Certains étudiants chantent « double-trouble » et les autres les écoutes. A la fin, Dumbledore commence à s'approcher pour faire le fameux discours de rentrée. Il annonce les nouveaux professeurs. Alors il y a le professeur R.J. Lupin qui assurera les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal. Tout le monde applaudit et Malfoy en profite pour demander à Harry si c'était vrai qu'il s'était évanoui. Rubeus Hagrid assurera également un cours qui appartenait à un professeur partit à la retraite. Bien sûr il présente P. Halliwell comme nouveau professeur tout en leur expliquant qu'elle assura une nouvelle matière « l'art du combat ». Tout le monde se poser la question du contenue du cours. Hermione sérieuse comme elle est, a ajouté « peu importe, je vais et vous allez travailler dur pour avoir de bonne notes ». Ron murmure à Harry « elle ne s'arrête jamais ?!»

Dumbledore finit son discours avec une note plus sombre en annonçant aux étudiants que le ministère a exigé de placé des détraqueurs tout autour de l'école jusqu'à ce que Sirius Black soit attrapé. Ils seront placés à toute les entrées du domaine. Bien qu'il ne devrait pas empêcher les activités quotidienne, Dumbledore les mets en garde contre les détraqueurs puisqu'ils se nourrissent des peurs les plus secrètes et ne se laisse pas abusé par une ruse ou un déguisement. Les étudiants doivent faire en sortes qu'il ne laisse pas les détraqueurs avoir la possibilité d'agir. Un détraqueur n'est pas indulgents. Et comme à son habitude, Dumbledore sort une phrase philosophique comme « mais vous savez il est possible de trouver le bonheur même dans les moments les plus sombre, il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière. ».


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Le premier cours

Prue était stressé. C'était peu de le dire, elle tournait en rond dans ses appartements. Tout l'été, elle s'était préparée pour les cours qu'elle allait enseigner. Mais le jours-J est toujours un peu stressant surtout lorsqu'on a aucune expérience dans l'enseignement. Elle s'est promis de ne pas être trop sévère avec ses étudiants, elle n'était pas venue dans ce monde pour les punir. Cependant, elle se doutait que certains étudiant seraient difficile. La forme et le contenu de ses cours risques d'être complément différent des enseignements des autres professeurs. Certains élèves de sang pur, comme ils disaient ici risqué d'être furieux. Après un long et profond soupire, Prue alla dans la classe et attendit 5 minutes avant que les étudiants ne rentre eux aussi dans la salle. C'étaient les étudiants de 3ème année : Gryffondor et Serpentard. Elle pourra donc rencontrer Harry Potter, ses amies Hermione Granger et Ron Wesley. Mais également Draco Malfoy, l'ennemi de Harry Potter. Elle se demandait si leur problème était juste des querelles enfantines de leurs âges ou si c'était plus important que ça.

Les étudiants qui s'étaient assis, la regardait, attendant qu'elle parle.

Elle décida que le moment était approprié pour faire son petit discours de rentrée.

« Bonjour à vous tous. Je me présente je suis le professeur Prue Halliwell. J'espère que vous avez tous passés de bonnes vacances et je vous souhaite une bonne année scolaire. Je tiens à vous dire qu'à la moindre question ou si vous voulez un approfondissement d'un sujet discuté en cours, ma porte sera toujours ouverte. Maintenant que j'ai fait mon discours de rentrée, j'aimerais que tout le monde se présente. Nom, prénom, dans qu'elle famille vous appartenait ici. Je pense Mademoiselle que vous pouvez commencer, son collègue à côté continuera, ainsi de suite jusqu'au dernier, celui se trouvant au fond de la salle. » Prue parlait à Hermione Granger, elle était évidemment tout devant. Quand le dernier ait fini de se présenter et que Prue avait une idée de qui était qui, elle pensa que le moment était venu de raconter son histoire.

« Je vous remercie tous pour votre présentation. Passons au vif du sujet voulez-vous. Je vais vous enseigner l'art du combat. Cette matière consiste à vous apprendre à vous battre à main nues. »

« Votre enseignement est inutile, a quoi ça sert de savoir se battre à main nues si nous avons des baguettes, vous n'êtes qu'une Ribaude » ricana Draco. Tous les Serpentards était d'accord avec cela.

Prue qui s'était promis de punir personne, commencer à regretter ses paroles. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas laisser, dès la première heure de son premier cours, montrer qu'elle ne pouvait pas tenir une classe. De plus si elle ne réprimandait pas Draco pour l'avoir insulté, elle et son cours, d'autres élèves penseraient qu'ils pouvaient le faire.

« M. Malfoy levez-vous et venez vers moi. » Son ton était sec et sans émotions. Comme d'habitude Malfoy qui était super fort pour parler, ne l'était moins quand il fallait assumer ces paroles via des actes. Il s'approcha de son professeur avec des jambes toutes tremblantes.

« Très Bien prouvez moi que j'ai tort. Vous allez essayer de me désarmer. Allez-y !»

Draco désarma Prue avec un «** Expelliarmus ».**

**« Vous voyez je vous l'ai bien dit, c'est une incapable ».**

**Prue avait fait exprès de se laisser faire. Elle utilisa son don de télékinésie pour récupérer sa baguette, à la surprise de tous.**

**« Je vous conseille de vous concentrer. »**

**« Mais mais … comment avez-vous fait ça sans baguette ?»**

**« J'ai quelques tours dans mon sac comme la télékinésie et bien d'autre. On recommence, cette fois-ci, vous allez me désarmer et me lancer un autre sort par-dessus »**

Comme tout à l'heure, Draco désarma Prue, puis lança un sort pour lui faire cracher des limaces. Il se souvient que Ron avait essayé de lui jeter se sort mais il s'était retourné contre lui. A sa grande surprise, Prue était suffisamment rapide pour les esquiver. Elle utilisa une prise de combat, le mettant KO.

Les Gryffondor rigolèrent de Malfoy bien qu'il soit encore sous le choc.

« M. Malfoy, je suis peut-être nouvelle et vous trouvez peut-être mon cours inutile, bien qu'avec cette petite démonstration vous allez sûrement changer d'avis mais cela ne vous empêche pas d'être poli. Dois-je vous menacer de laver votre bouche avec du savon. »

Tous les sorciers dans la classe né de moldu on rit, les autres étaient perdu. Prue pensa que c'était peut-être une expression moldu et que les sorciers n'avaient pas ce genre d'expression.

« Oh ! Alors vous ne comprenez pas ce que je vous dis. Très bien votre altesse, généralement on menace les enfants de 5-6-7-8 ans de laver leurs bouches avec du savon quand ils parlent dans un langage non approprié. Et pour votre information, se laver permet d'éliminer tous la crasse et toutes choses indésirables de notre corps donc laver la bouche c'est éliminer les jurons. C'est une expression abstraite, généralement on ne le fait pas vraiment, on le dit juste en menace. Bien que pour votre cas, M. Malfoy je me demande si je dois juste vous menacer ou appliquer cette menace. »

Malfoy est devenu soudain très blanc, ce qui n'échappe pas à Prue.

« Puisque c'est le jour de la rentrée, je vais me contenter d'enlever 20 points à Serpentards car même si c'est vous qui avez ouvert votre bouche tous les Serpentards ont rigolés. Pour clore ce chapitre, je vais juste vous rappeler une règle ou deux me concernant. Je peux être très sympa si vous êtes poli avec moi et vos camarades. De plus couper la parole à un professeur ou de manière générale à une personne quelconque est vraiment malpoli. Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir.

Je vais donc continuer ce que j'avais à dire avant d'être coupé. Je voudrais que vous m'écoutiez jusqu'à la fin avant de poser des questions.

Je disais donc que je vais vous apprendre à combattre à main nues. Vous vous demandez tous Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que vous pouvez être désarmé de votre baguette. Apprendre à vous défendre sans baguette peut être utile pour votre sécurité actuelle mais également selon le métier que vous ferait plus tard. Je pense que j'ai prouvais mes dires grâce à M. Malfoy ici présent.

Viens la partie la plus difficile, alors écouter bien. Il n'y a pas de meilleur moyen de vous le dire, je serais donc direct. Je ne viens pas de votre monde. En effet je viens d'un monde parallèle au votre. Avant de me prendre pour une folle, je pense qu'il est dans mon devoir de vous le prouver. Je suis une sorcière wiccans, il me semble que dans votre monde, les sorciers en générales non pas de pouvoir personnel ou seuls les grands sorciers avec une magie considérables peuvent utiliser la magie sans baguette. Je vais donc vous montrer mes capacités. »

Prue déplaça par la pensée un livre qui se trouver dans la salle. Elle montra également son pouvoir de projection astrale. Elle lança un sort basique sans baguette magique et la table a changé de couleur. Tous les étudiants était stupéfait, la bouche grande ouverte sans son qui sort. Prue continua son discours en expliquant qui elle était vraiment et pourquoi elle était ici. Bien évidemment, elle n'a pas parlé de la menace d'association Voldemort/Démon. Prue ne voulait pas effrayer inutilement les élèves. En plus, tout le monde croit que Voldemort est mort. Prue a juste révélé que leur monde et le sien pouvais finir par coexister. Une brèche qui permettrait d'avoir accès facilement à l'un ou à l'autre. Elle avait pour mission de découvrir ce monde : leurs fonctionnement politique, leurs règles, leurs magies, leurs coutumes etc.…. Elle tenait informé ses sœurs de ses découvertes. Elles même en référer aux responsables, les fondateurs. En échange, elle donnait des cours sur son monde pour préparer la future génération. La brèche si elle finit par s'activer, tout le monde devra être préparé pour chaque monde. Une personne qui vient de ce monde sans être prêt ne sera pas capable de vivre ou partir en mission dans l'autre, et inversement. Elle finit par ajouter qu'un sort momentané avait été mis en place pour pouvoir assurer la discrétion de sa présence, pour l'instant.

« Bien voici mon histoire, elle est compliquée je vous l'accorde. Pour ce qui vous concerne, vous allez juste suivre mes différents cours et il y aura des devoirs notés.

Pour l'organisation, il y aura de la pratique et de la théorie. 2 heures de cours par semaines de pratique. Je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de vous expliquer en quoi va consister ce cours. Cependant je tiens quand même à vous informer qu'il y aura des enseignements combinés avec le Professeur Lupin qui enseigne la matière de défense contre les forces du mal, plus tard dans le semestre. Vous aurez également 2 heures de cours de théories, il y aura un peu de tout : formule, potion, les histoires de mon monde … n'oubliez pas votre jogging pour le cours nécessitant une pratique physique. Pour la théorie je vous tiendrai informé une semaine à l'avance pour le matériel que vous aurez besoin. Je pense qu'il est l'heure de se quitter, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée et à la prochaine fois ».

Avec ses dernières paroles, les étudiants ont commencé à ranger leurs affaires et à sortir de la salle.

Prue les regarda partir. _Ça s'est plutôt bien passé _pensa Prue. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle s'était promis de ne punir aucun étudiant et pourtant elle a fait l'inverse. Ce n'était pas tant le contenu de sa phrase qui l'avait mise en colère mais la forme sans compter le magnifique gros mot. Elle s'était préparée à ce genre de questions/commentaires. Il l'aurait commenté de façon polie, elle ne l'aurait pas réprimandé. Cette façon hautaine de dire les choses, l'a toujours fait sortir de ses gonds. Ce Malfoy, risque d'être un problème. Heureusement qu'elle a jeté un sort de silence sur les étudiants pendant le repas de Bienvenue. Dumbledore lui avait dit que Draco était la copie conforme de son père. Si Draco avait parlé d'elle à son père, il aurait tout fait pour la renvoyer dans son monde ou pire encore. Lucius Malfoy, le père de Draco en était capable, c'est un sang pur et il travaille en plus au ministère. Il a des contacts et il est très influents. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau. Elle leva les yeux pour voir que c'était Dumbledore.

\- Je ne sais pas à quel point vous vous êtes éloigné de la réalité, mais en tout cas vous semblez être sur le point de refaire le monde. J'ai frappé 5/6 fois avant que vous leviez la tête.

\- oh ! oui désolée, je faisais un point sur le cours.

\- Pouvais vous m'en faire un ?

-Bien sûr. Globalement les étudiants étaient assez réceptifs à mon histoire. C'est vrai que mon parcours est un peu atypique….

\- Le globalement signifie qu'il y a eu un problème n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet Draco Malfoy a été un peu hautain à mon égard, il pense que je n'ai pas de place ici parce que j'enseigne une matière inutile. La baguette magique dans ce monde semble être un objet acquis. Mais dans mon monde on se bat avec tout : les potions, les combats à mains nues, les formules, nos pouvoirs et j'en passe.

-L'incident avec M. Malfoy ne me surprend pas, son caractère est très… spéciale. Pour la baguette vous avez raison, je peux comprendre votre point de vue. Cependant nous n'avons pas de Démons avec des capacités variés. Notre seul ennemi puissant est Voldemort et lui aussi se bat avec une baguette. Il leurs faudra du temps pour pouvoir comprendre et assimilé la situation dans lequel ils devront faire face.

\- oui je sais…Je leur ai fait une petite démonstration. M. Malfoy s'est porté volontaire. Dit Prue d'une manière peu sérieuse. Dumbledore sourit à ce commentaire.

Je ne leurs reproche pas d'être sceptique au contraire je pense que c'est normal. Cependant, je dois aussi leur apprendre à être poli, après tout c'est mon rôle de professeur, également.

\- Vous avez raison. Puis je vous accompagné au déjeuner ?

\- Avec plaisir !

5 minutes après le début du déjeuner, tout le monde, étudiants, professeurs compris étaient aux courant de l'incident de Draco avec le professeur Halliwell. Dans un établissement qui hébergent beaucoup de personnes comme ici, les nouvelles et les rumeurs se répandent comme une bouché de pain. Une autre information a circulé rapidement, l'histoire de Prue. Pendant les repas, on pouvait entendre soit des moqueries d'étudiants envers Draco soit des remarques sur les univers parallèles.

Les Serpentards cependant faisaient moins les malins. Ils restaient silencieux. Draco s'est juré de se venger. Il était plus ou moins un élève normal en apparences. Il respecter les professeurs, en tout cas il restait poli. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'être avec cette Halliwell. Pour qui elle se prenait. Les sorciers d'ici n'avait pas besoin de cette matière. Pour lui, Poudlard est tombé bien bas, autoriser des sangs de bourbes et des enseignements inutiles comme ce matin était une honte.

Pendant que Draco rumine sa colère, voyons voir comment se passe le repas chez les Gryffondor.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que le professeur Halliwell vienne d'un monde parallèle dit Ron

\- C'est vrai que son histoire à l'air abracadabrante et pourtant c'est vrai Ron. Elle nous l'a prouvé. Comme elle l'a dit tout à l'heure, aucun sorcier de l'histoire de ce monde n'a de pourvoir personnel. Seul quelques sorciers puissants peuvent lancer des sors sans baguettes. Et les sorts restent tout de même assez simple. Même Dumbledore ne serait pas capable de faire comme elle l'a fait ni vous savez qui. Tu as bien vu tous ce qu'elle est capable de faire. Soit effectivement, elle vient d'un monde différent soit elle est la sorcière la plus puissante de tous les temps. Je ne pense pas que cette théorie soit juste. Le monde sorcier en aurait déjà entendu parler, comme pour Harry et pourtant personne ne connaissait son existence jusqu'à présent. - répondit Hermione

\- Moi ce qui me gêne c'est cette mission. Elle nous a dit qu'elle était là pour connaître ce monde mais je pense qu'il y a plus que ça vous ne pensez pas ? si elle était là que pour découvrir notre monde pourquoi elle a besoin de se cacher du ministère ? Dit Harry

\- Je crois que tu as raison Harry mais je ne sais pas ce que ça pourrait être. Elle a peut-être plusieurs missions. Je me demande si le Professeur Dumbledore est au courant de toute son histoire. Il est évident qu'elle ne peut pas nous révéler des choses qui ne sont pas à notre niveau. Qu'on le veuille ou non, nous sommes juste des adolescents, elle ne peut pas nous mêler à des missions dangereuses. Je suppose également qu'elle ne nous a pas tout dit de son monde non plus, d'où les cours. Peut-être qu'une fois que l'on aura des connaissances plus approfondies, elle pourra nous en dire plus. Si bien sur elle nous cache une mission secrète. -Hermione

\- En tout cas, s'il y a une mission dangereuse, je pense que je ne me trompe pas en disant que nous y serons mêlés. Il suffit de voir nos antécédents : la pierre philosophale, le Basilic et il y a aussi Sirius Black. - répondit Ron d'un air dégoûté.

Harry et Hermione était d'accord avec son point de vue. Dès qu'il y a des problèmes, ils trouvaient le moyen d'y participer.

\- Nous avons quoi cette après-midi- demanda Harry

\- Potion avec Rogue - Hermione

\- Encore avec les Serpentards. C'est à nous de perdre des points. Rogue trouve toujours des raisons de nous en faire perdre. -Ron

Pendant ce temps, à la table des professeurs….

\- Tu es au centre de l'attention pour toute la journée on dirait-dit Minerva

\- Je ne suis pas étonner après le cours de ce matin… dit Prue

\- tu étais obligé d'humilier Draco ? Dit froidement Severus

\- Je crois que ça fait partie de ses enseignements. N'oublie pas qu'elle enseigne l'art du combat- dit Rémus

Severus lui lança un regard noir.

\- Severus, je crois que tu n'as pas de leçon à me donner. Tu n'étais pas là, tu ne sais pas comment s'est déroulé le cours. Tous les élèves étaient réticents à cet enseignement. J'ai pensé que peut être une démonstration leur feraient changer d'avis. Comme M. Malfoy avait ouvert sa bouche pour dire des jurons j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait se portait volontaire.

\- c'est vrai que tu l'as menacé de laver sa bouche avec du savon ? Demanda Minerva

Prue sourit

\- oui en effet, une vielle expression moldu. Vous auriez dû voir sa tête quand je l'ai menacé et quand je lui ai dit de venir devant pour la démonstration.

\- Je pense que l'on va bien s'entendre- dit Rémus

\- c'est sûr venant d'un ancien maraudeur, tu peux n'être que ravi de la situation- grommela Severus

\- un maraudeur ?

\- oui c'est une longue histoire. James Potter le père de Harry, Peter Pettigrow, Sirius Black et moi-même on formait un groupe appelé les maraudeurs on faisait les quatre cents coups ensemble.

\- vous m'avez donné un nombre incalculable de cheveux gris. Toujours à faire des blagues, à sortir la nuit et en embêter les Serpentards. - dit Minerva

\- rien de bien méchant répondit Rémus

\- et la fois ou j'avais les cheveux multicolores pendant une semaine ou changé ma soupe de petit poids en goût grotte de nez. Rien de bien méchant, hein ?!

Prue rigola et entraîna tous les autres professeurs y compris Dumbledore.

\- qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? j'ai été humilié pendant des mois et des mois avec mes cheveux multicolore

La voix glaciale et vexé de Severus eu l'effet inverse. Au lieu de se calmer, le fou rire est monté d'un cran.

\- Severus, il me semble qu'ils ont été punis pour ça. - dit Minerva

Rogue lança un regard noir à tous les professeurs.

\- assez, assez, il est l'heure de reprendre les enseignements.

L'après-midi se déroula comme prédit par Ron. Un Snape affreux avec les Gryffondor surtout avec le repas horrible qu'il avait eu. Même avec les Serpentards il n'était pas tendre. Gryffondor a perdu 50 points. Neville avait ajouté une plante un peu trop vite et Harry et Ron ont rigolé sur un sujet quelconques.

Une fois le cour terminé, Harry est partit s'entraîner au Quidditch.

Ron l'accompagna pour regardait l'entraînement. Il préférait voir un exercice de Quidditch plutôt que d'être avec Hermione dans la Bibliothèque à travailler.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer un peu les règles ? Il n'y a pas ce sport dans mon monde. - dit Prue

Ron sursauta, il avait été surpris.

\- Professeur Halliwell vous m'avez fait peur. Je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver.

Prue rigola et dit à Ron que bientôt avec son cours, il n'y aura plus de surprise de ce genre. Ron expliqua simplement les règles de Quidditch.

Lorsque l'entraînement s'est terminé, elle raccompagna Harry et Ron. Elle voulait les connaître un peu.

\- alors les garçons comment s'est passé le premier jour de rentrée ?

\- bien professeur. Nous vous avons eu ce matin et cette après-midi, nous avons eu potion avec le professeur Rogue.

\- je vois, je le trouve un peu froid non ?

-oh oui, il essais à chaque fois de faire gagner les Serpentards, sa famille, alors il nous enlève des points à chaque fois qu'il le peut.

\- une chance pour vous que je leurs ai enlevé des points.

\- nous avons adoré votre réprimande avec « laver la bouche avec du savon ». Draco est devenue tout blanc et muet en plus. On aurait dit un cadavre. En tout cas je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette expression. Vous m'avez appris un nouveau truc. Merci

\- oh mais de rien. C'est le rôle d'un professeur d'apprendre des choses aux élèves- dit Prue malicieusement. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous détester M. Malfoy

\- il est un Serpentard. Il est connu que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se haïsse. Quand on fait partie d'une famille on déteste officiellement l'autre. Je pense que c'est dû au caractère. Les Serpentards sont rusé, déterminé, ignore et contourne les règles. Ça les rend un peu arrogant. Les Gryffondor eux sont plutôt orienté vers la paix, la tolérance mais également le courage et la loyauté

\- A propos de règle, j'ai appris que vous avez eu quelques difficultés, les années précédentes. Ne faites pas cette tête, j'étais obligé de demander des informations à Dumbledore sur ce monde et l'école. Il lui a paru essentielle qu'il me parle de Harry Potter.

\- Donc vous êtes au courant.

\- comment ne pas l'être.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez ?

\- L'essentiel : la mort de vos parent, votre destin tragique d'éliminer Voldemort… oui M. Wesley je prononce son nom. Les exploits que vous avez effectué dans vos deux premières années avec la pierre philosophale et le Basilic. Puisque nous avons lancer le sujet, je voulais vous demander ce que vous pensez du fait qu'il y a des détraqueurs partout dans l'école et de Sirius Black ?

\- A part qu'il cherche à me tuer…

\- je ne voulais pas dire ça, comment vous gérer la nouvelle ? Ce n'est pas bon de garder l'émotion à l'intérieur. Vous devez en parler. Et si vous en avez besoin vous pouvez toujours venir me voir. Il en va de même avec les autres étudiants. Je ne m'inquiéterais pas de Sirius Black, vous êtes dans une enceinte, une école, entourer d'adulte compétent. Je ne pense pas qu'il pourra vous atteindre. Il peut essayer, peu presque réussir mais il ne nous vous arrivera rien. Non ce qui m'inquiète se sont les détraqueurs, j'ai entendu dire par le professeur Lupin, que vous avez été attaqué par l'un d'entre eux dans le Poudlard express.

\- oui j'ai bien été attaqué, heureusement que le professeur était là. J'espère qu'il va nous apprendre à les combattre.

\- vous pouvez toujours allez lui demander. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de vous apprendre.

\- Nous sommes arrivées et il se fait tard.

\- excuser moi les garçons quand je commence je ne m'arrête pas. Une vraie pipelette, typique des femmes. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée et une bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit professeur Halliwell. S'exclamèrent Harry et Ron

Le premier cours de pratique avec les Serpentards et les Gryffondor avait lieu deux jours après l'incident avec Draco. En effet elle donnait des cours le lundi matin, destinait à la théorie et les cours de pratique le jeudi après-midi. Pour la première heure, elle avait prévu de faire du cardio sous forme de zumba. Les garçons n'allaient pas être content. Pourquoi ce sport ? Le cardio est un très bon moyen de renforcer sa résistance face à l'effort. La zumba a beaucoup de bienfait. L'avantage premier dans ce cours, c'est que la Zumba est en ensemble de mouvement rapide et lent. Avec ces enchaînements, les élèves apprendront à maîtriser parfaitement leurs corps dans toutes les directions de l'espace. En Bref, ça améliore la coordination. Ce qui important quand on veut par la suite apprendre à se battre. La deuxième heure sera consacrée à 45 min de course à pied, toujours pour travailler l'endurance et 15 min d'abdo. Pas la peine de faire plus de 15 min, le principal est de bien le faire. Elle allait répéter ce programme pendant 3 mois. A la fin du semestre, il y aura une évaluation sur l'endurance. Puis fin Novembre- début décembre, elle divisera son cours en deux parties. Une heure d'endurance où il y aura 45 min de zumba ou 45 min de course à pied. Pour compléter l'heure, les élèves feront 15 min d'abdo. La deuxième heure sera consacrée à l'apprentissage de mouvements de combats. Il y aura également des heures de cours combinés avec le professeur Lupin, les élèves devront apprendre à esquiver les sorts sans baguettes que leurs adversaires leurs enverront. Cela se passera par Binôme.

Prue commença à expliquer aux élèves le planning d'enseignement.

\- Bonjour à vous tous. Pendant le semestre, nous allons travailler votre endurance sous deux formes. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les garçons, nous allons faire de la zumba. C'est un sport qui fait appel à votre cardio. La zumba est un mélange de gym et de danse. Avant de râler, je sais que sa peut vous être pénible surtout pour vous les garçons, je m'en excuse. Il y a une raison à cette torture. Voyez-vous, à part les bien fait d'un sport quelconque, la zumba permet de travailler votre coordination. Vous apprendrez à maîtriser votre corps par des mouvement plus ou moins rapide. Les mouvements que je vais vous apprendre ont besoins d'être bien exécuter donc c'est une discipline nécessitant de la technique assez pointue. Même si vous ne voyez pas les bénéfices maintenant. Vous verrez que plus tard, vous me remercierez. Pour la deuxième heure de cours, vous ferez de la course à pied pendant 3/4 heures, toujours pour l'endurance et vous terminerais par des abdos.

Je tiens à vous mettre à l'aise. Vous devez donner tous ce que vous avez pendant ces 2 heures mais si au bout de 15 min de zumba par exemple, vous n'arrivez plus à suivre, vous pouvez vous arrêtez. Vous serez noté à la fois sur votre endurance, combien de temps vous tenez et sur votre progression tout au long du semestre. Je vous conseille donc de continuer la pratique du sport même si va vous plaît pas. Vous pouvez faire une petite pause et revenir ensuite. Aller à votre rythme. Ce que je ne tolérais pas ce sont les flemmards qui ne veulent rien faire. Mais vous n'aurez pas de points négatifs si vous ne faites pas le sport. Après tout c'est à vous de décider qu'elle note vous voulez avoir. Je demande en revanche une présence à tous les cours. Pas d'absence. Je suis responsable de vous quand vous êtes ici ou censé être ici. Avez-vous des questions ?

\- quand allez-vous nous apprendre les mouvements de combats ? Demanda un Gryffondor

\- fin novembre – début décembre. J'attends que vous ayez assez d'endurance et d'agilité dans votre corps pour vous apprendre la suite. Le cours que vous aurez avec le professeur lupin et moi-même aura lieu aussi à partir de début décembre. D'autres questions ?

\- Puisqu'il n'y a aucune question, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Les premiers cours étaient catastrophiques, les élèves ne tenaient pas longtemps. Un quart d'heure à 20 min tout au plus. En fait se sont les élèves de Quidditch qui tenait le plus longtemps car ils avaient plus endurance. Même si pour la zumba leurs mouvement étaient assez pitoyable.

Mais au bout d'un mois, tout le monde a fait des progrès. Les élèves couraient plus longtemps et duraient entre 40 et 50 min pour la zumba. Prue était très contente. En plus, elle pouvait voir que les élèves essayaient de s'appliquer, ce qui avait des répercussions sur leur coordination et leur agilité.

En parallèle, elle donnait ses cours de théorie. Elle avait décidé de noter ses élèves à chaque cours. Des petits QCM sur le sujet vu précédemment. Elle avait abordé plus en détails le monde magiques : les fondateurs, les êtres de lumières, les sorcières et avait survolé le sujet les démons. Elle était obligée dans parler pour expliquer le rôle de tout le monde. Au deuxième cours, elle expliqua qu'il y avait des démons inférieurs et supérieurs. Elle donna en exemple la source. Puis vient ensuite une séance consacrée aux moyens de tuer les démons. Elle évoqua également pourquoi sa ligné était connu, leurs héritages particuliers et le pouvoir des trois. Et enfin, il y a eu la pratique de formule magique. Les élèves ont galéré, trouver des rimes pour tuer des démons n'était pas choses faciles. Pour finir, elle a fini par leur apprendre les potions. Mais tout cela restait générales et théorique.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Sirius black

En parallèle des cours du premier semestre, des événements avaient eu lieu.

Fin Octobre, les matchs de Quidditch avaient commencé. Lors de la rencontre Poutsouffle- Gryffondor, Harry avait été attaqué par un détraqueur en plein vol. Malheureusement à cause des effets du détraqueur, le jeune sorcier est tombé de son balais et a réalisé une très belle chute. Heureusement, le directeur Dumbledore, qui avait assisté au match, à pus sauver Harry en lançant un sort. Ainsi, le survivant a évité de mourir à la suite de l'impact. Malheureusement, les Gryffondors ont perdu le match et Harry son balais. Dire que Dumbledore était furieux était un euphémisme. Il a passé une bonne journée au ministère pour engueuler le ministre de ses idioties.

Quelque temps après l'incident, Sirius Black avait tenté de s'introduire dans les dortoirs des Gryffondors pour s'en prendre à Harry. Ne connaissant pas le mot de passe, la Grosse dame ne voulait pas le laisser entrer. En déchirant le tableau, Sirius Black voulait rentrer de force dans le dortoir. Cependant le résultat n'a pas été concluent. Cette nuit-là, les élèves ont dormi dans une salle par terre entouré de professeurs.

Début Décembre, une visite au pré au lard a été organisé pour que les jeunes étudiants puissent découvrir ce magnifique village et faire du lèche vitrine. Harry a essayé de convaincre son directeur de maison à l'autorisé, à venir. Malheureusement McGonagall est resté inflexible sur son refus. A cause de son maudit Oncle, il n'a pas pu aller avec ses amis. Mais ne se laissant pas décourager, Harry enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et parti clandestinement. Il n'a pas fait 3 pas que les jumeaux Wesley l'attrapèrent par les deux bras et le conduisit à l'intérieur du château. Très vite Harry se rendit compte que les jumeaux ne voulaient pas l'empêcher d'aller au prés-au-lard. Non, au contraire, les jumeaux ont fourni à Harry, une carte qui permet de savoir où tous le monde se trouve au moment présent. La carte permet également de dévoiler les passages secrets de Poudlard. Ainsi Harry pouvait se balader dans le château de manière invisible, prendre un passage secret pour Pré-au-lards et sans se faire prendre.

Lors de cette visite clandestine, Harry appris que le sorcier noir Sirius Black n'était pas seulement un partisan de Voldemort mais il était le gardien des secrets de ses parents. Il a compris que c'est à cause de lui, si ses parents sont morts. Il apprit également que, Sirius Black est son parrain. C'est ce qui a le plus chagriné Harry. Après avoir était réconforté par ses deux amis, ils rentrèrent tous les 3 au dortoir Gryffondor.

La semaine suivante, Harry a découvert pendant un cours contre les forces du mal, que sa plus grande peur est la peur elle-même. Donc des détraqueurs. Ainsi pendant que les autres élèves sont autorisés à aller au prés-au -lards, Harry reste bien sagement à Poudlard. En effet, il a trouvé une meilleure occupation de son temps. Au lieu de partir clandestinement pour le village, Harry a demandé à Rémus Lupin de l'aider à repousser les détraqueurs. Ainsi, Harry et le professeur Halliwell qui ne connaissait pas le sort, ont été instruit par M. Lupin pour le sort du Patronus. Pour lancer le sort, il faut penser à un souvenir heureux. Le professeur Halliwell n'a pas eu de problème de se côté-là. Un de ses souvenirs heureux était la naissance de ses neveux. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas encore d'enfant, elle chérie plus que tout ses neveux.

En revanche Harry n'a pas eu de chance de se côté-là. Après tout ce que son oncle et sa tante lui ont fait, il n'a pas franchement de souvenir heureux. Les seules qu'il a, ne sont pas suffisant puisant pour un tel sort. Il doit donc s'entraîner encore plus. Pas qu'il n'ait pas la théorie ni les gestes ni la pratique. Non ! Ce qui lui manque est un puissant souvenir heureux.

Fin Novembre- Début décembre, Prue et le professeur lupin ont débuté leur enseignement en commun. Ils avaient emménagé une salle en installant des cousins un peu partout. Le cours était organisé de manière que les élèves soient en binômes. Un des deux élèves avait sa baguette, et lancer des sorts d'Expelliarmus et l'autre devait esquiver. Comme l'élève n'avait pas de baguette, s'était lui qui été projeté dans la salle, d'où la présence de cousins. Les élèves devaient être suffisamment rapide pour esquiver le sort. Prue entraîna également le professeur lupin.

Au début, les élèves sont ressortis de l'enseignement avec des bleues. Mme Pomfresh avec l'aide de Rogue avait dû créer une crème pour les bleues tenaces. Donnant du boulot supplémentaire au professeur de potion. Ce dernier avait été d'une humeur massacrante pendant les repas envers Remus et Prue. Mais ayant à faire à un ancien maraudeur et à une sorcière qui combat les démons, sa mauvaise humeur s'était retournée contre lui.

L'ambiance n'allait pas s'améliorer, en effet, Prue allait commencer également son cours de pratique de combat. Elle enseigna des gestes de défenses mais également d'attaques. Pour compléter tout ça, elle avait développé un exercice consistant à bander les yeux des élèves. Le but était d'esquiver les balles en mousse qu'elle lancer sur les élèves. Ce qu'elle voulait en réalité, c'était qu'ils utilisent la magie et leur instinct pour esquiver. Ainsi cet exercice servait à la fois à renforcer la magie des élèves mais également à développer leurs instincts.

Au début, elle lança les balles au même endroit tout en prévenant qu'elle attaqué. Lorsque les élèves auraient maîtrisé l'exercice, elle voulait augmenter progressivement les difficultés. Cependant au bout d'un mois, les élèves n'avaient toujours pas progressé. Très vite, la dernière semaine avant les vacances de Noël arriva. Elle demanda aux élèves de s'entraîner quand ils avaient des moments de libre pendant les 15 jours de congés.

Pendant les congés de Noël, Prue resta à l'école. Un soir, elle décida d'aller goûter les boissons alcoolisées de ce monde au bar des trois balais. Lorsqu'elle est entrée, elle a vu que Remus Lupin était également au bar. Elle décida de le rejoindre.

\- puis-je ?

\- avec plaisir, c'est plus agréable de boire accompagné et non seul.

\- oui vous avez raison. Alors qu'est-ce que je devrais boire ?

\- vous n'êtes jamais venu ici ?

\- non pas encore, je dois dire que j'avais pas mal de chose à faire avant.

\- oui en apprendre plus sur notre monde et développer vos compétences en sort de baguette magique.

\- vous avez tous juste. Aux faites merci pour les cours.

\- merci également. Pour répondre à votre question, goûter la Bierre-au-beurre sans alcool s'est très bon ou un whisky de feu. Cette dernière et très alcoolisé.

Prue se leva est commanda une Bierre- au-beurre. Une pour elle mais également une pour Remus.

\- j'ai pris la liberté de vous en commander une. Pour vous remercier.

\- ce n'était pas la peine.

\- tout de même, j'insiste. Puis-je vous poser une question délicate et personnel ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- vous passez Noël ici ? N'avez-vous pas de famille avec qui le fêter ?

\- ça fait deux questions. Dit-il amusé. Mais pour répondre à votre question, je passe Noël ici car je n'ai plus de famille. Mes parents sont décédés pendant la guerre contre « vous savez qui » et je n'ai plus aucuns amis.

\- puisque je n'ai personne ici pour fêter noël, je vous propose qu'on le fête ensemble. On ne devrait pas être seul pendant des moments supposés de réjouissance.

Cela a surpris Remus.

\- vous voulez que l'on soit ami ?

\- on s'entend plutôt bien en tant que collègue. Nous avons également le même âge et nous sommes seul tous les deux. Je crois qu'on peut être ami. Ou tenter de l'être en tout cas.

\- je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- et ben dite oui.

\- il y a une chose que vous devez savoir.

Même s'il ne voulait pas lui dire tout de suite car il la connaissait à peine, il voulait partager sa peine avec quelqu'un. La période où il était avec les autres maraudeurs et insouciant lui manqué. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait confiance en Prue.

\- à propos de votre lycanthropie ?

Remus était choqué, comment elle l'a découvert ?

\- comment… ?

\- J'ai eu de faibles indices. Comme votre absence en pleine lune par exemple. C'est marrant, car c'est à ce moment-là que je lisais un chapitre sur cette créature magique. Ensuite j'ai émis l'hypothèse et je suis allé voir Albus Dumbledore pour une confirmation.

\- il vous a tout révéler ? Ça m'étonne d'habitude il ne révèle rien à ce sujet.

\- vous savez, dans mon monde quand un Démon attaque, on peut se faire blesser. Les blessures peuvent nous transformer en Démon et on se met à attaquer nos amis ou sa famille. On est sous influence de la magie noir et tous nos fait et geste ne sont pas vraiment de notre faute. Même si une fois redevenue normal, si on apprend qu'on a fait du mal, on se sent quand même coupable. Pour toi, c'est la même chose. Tu n'as pas demandé cette condition de vie, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire abstraction d'une potentiel amitié pour quelque chose dont tu n'as pas le contrôle. Je pense qu'Albus me l'a dit car il a dû savoir que je comprendrais et que ça n'influencerait pas mon opinion sur toi. Il n'aurait rien dit, si je n'avais pas eu des hypothèses là-dessus et s'il ne me faisait pas suffisamment confiance.

Remus hocha la tête pour confirmer. Ils ont discuté toute la nuit de sujet divers et une nouvelle amitié avait débuté.

Comme promis, Prue passa les fêtes de Noël avec Remus.

Pour le nouvel an, un grand banquier avait eu lieu, organisé par le directeur. Ainsi les professeurs et les élèves restant à l'école à cette période de l'année ont pu fêter la nouvelle année dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Une seule table avait été préparé. Les professeurs se mélangeant aux élèves des différentes maison. Le temps d'un soir, il n'avait plus aucune rivalité.

A la fin de la pause, le deuxième semestre a débuté. Prue continua son cours, là où elle l'avait laissé. Au bout d'un mois environ, vers février, elle monta progressivement la difficulté de ses cours. Elle commença par arrêter de prévenir quand elle lancer la balle. Puis elle envoya la balle dans deux directions différentes avec l'aide d'un élève, tout en prévenant quand elle le faisait, etc. c'était son plan pour le reste de l'année. Bien sûr, elle s'adaptera à la progression des élèves.

La fin de l'année arriva rapidement. Les élèves ont réussi a esquivé 2 balles provenant dans deux directions différentes sans prévenir. Elle était contente, leurs magies et leurs instincts ont évoluer de façon exponentielle. Les autres professeurs étaient également contents car cela avait un impact sur leur cours. Les élèves arrivaient plus facilement à métamorphoser un objet en un autre par exemple. De même que pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Les élèves avait appris beaucoup de sort pointu et rapidement. Dumbledore en était ravi, lorsqu'il avait proposé le poste à Prue, il ne pensait pas que ça serait autant bénéfique. Bien sûr, il savait que le cours serait un avantage pour les élèves mais il ne pensait pas que ça le serait autant. Pour lui c'était clair, l'enseignement serait permanent. Et si un jour Prue voulait arrêter d'enseigner, il chercherait une personne capable de continuer son enseignement.

En dehors des cours, Harry, Ron et Hermione empêcha Buckbeak, l'hippogriffe de Hagrid de se faire exécuter en utilisant le retourneur du temps de Hermione. Pour pouvoir suivre tous les cours proposés par Poudlard, le directeur lui avait offert ce magnifique pendule.

Harry, au même moment, appris que son parrain était innocent et que c'était le dernier maraudeur, Peter Pettigrow supposé mort qui avait trahi ses parents. Ron était dégoûter du fait qu'un animagus vivait chez lui. Il dormait et vivait avec un homme alors qu'il pensait que c'était un rat domestique.

Grâce à Phoebe qui a eu une prémonition, Prue a pu aller aider à la cabane hurlante. Le fait que Phoebe ait eu une prémonition sur un monde parallèle au sien, montrait que son pouvoir avait augmenter. Même les fondateurs étaient surpris. Peut-être que la fameuse brèche commençait à s'ouvrir. Paige, piper et Phoebe s'occuper des recherches sur ce phénomène.

Quand Prue arriva à la cabane hurlante, elle a vu le professeur Snape inconscient. Remus lupin au côté de Sirius Black et Harry qui empêcher les deux maraudeurs de tuer Peter Pettigrow. Elle demanda des explications sur la situation.

Flashback

Un soir pendant que Harry se promener dans les couloirs, il a vu sur la carte des maraudeurs que Peter Pettigrow se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Il chercha pendant 5 minutes lorsqu'il tomba sur le professeur Rogue. Son réflexe a été rapide puisqu'il a tout de suite désactivé la carte. 2 minutes après, le professeur lupin arriva comme par magie et délivra Harry des griffes du redoutable professeur de potions. Harry a eu le droit à un bon sermon et Remus a confisqué la carte. Harry a ajouté avant d'aller se coucher que la carte était défectueuse car elle révèle la présence d'une personne morte. Cependant, Remus contrairement à ce qu'il a dit à Harry sur le fait que la carte ne marchait pas, il pensait le contraire. Petit à petit dans son esprit, il commença à croire que peut être Sirius n'était peut-être pas le traite. Il savait qu'il était irrationnel, il voulait au fond de lui que son ami de toujours soit innocent. Mais ça posait un problème, s'il était vraiment innocent, alors cela voulait dire que c'est Peter qui était coupable. Il avait donc tout de même un ami qui avait rejoint l'obscurité. Cependant si Sirius était innocent, il ne serait plus seul, même si cette année, il s'était lié d'amitié avait Prue, ce n'était pas pareil. Sirius est un ami d'enfance. Depuis 12 ans, il a vécu seul. Il avait perdu tous ses amis le même soir : James et Lily tué par Voldemort, Peter « tuer » par son ami et Sirius, le traite. Il devait affronter sa transformation en loup garou seul. Il enchaîna des petits boulots par-ci, par-là mais restant toujours seul. La vie d'un loup garou était très difficile, personne ne voulait les embaucher. Le gouvernement était très étroit en ce qui concerne les conditions de vie des loup garou. Ils sont considérés comme des paria. Remus espérait un jour, qu'un ministre serait élu et changerait tout ça.

Et puis un jour, Dumbledore, frappa à la porte de sa maison, si on peut le qualifier de tel. Cela ressembler plus à un taudis. Albus, son ancien directeur, lui a proposé un poste à Poudlard.

Au début, il refusa mais il faut dire que le directeur avait de très bons arguments. Il évoqua le fait que le fils de son meilleur ami était scolarisé. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas l'élever car il n'était pas le parrain officiel mais il pouvait le rencontrer en tant que professeur et lui enseigner beaucoup de chose. Finalement, il a accepté de rencontrer le fils de James et Lily, c'était trop tentant. En plus il est très bon pédagogue. Le nombre de fois où il a dû aider James, Sirius et Peter pour les révisions car ces derniers été trop épuisé la journée pour écouter leurs professeurs. Épuiser car ils passaient leurs nuits à se balader et à créer des farces de tout genre. Sa volonté d'aller à Poudlard s'est renforcer quand il a appris la fuite de Sirius. Il voulait protéger Harry de se traître. A 3 mois de la fin d'année, personnes n'avait réussi à arrêter le criminel en fuite. Et voilà que ce soir, il apprend que Peter est sûrement en vie et que Sirius n'est peut-être pas coupable des crimes qu'il a commis. Cependant, il y a une chose qu'il ne comprend pas, ils ont bien retrouvé le doigt de Peter. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à cette preuve que le ministre en a déduit qu'il a été tué par Sirius Black.

Pourquoi, Sirius rigolait comme un fou lorsque l'explosion qui a tué treize personnes avait eu lieu.

Et pourquoi, Peter a coupé volontairement pour faire porter le chapeau à Sirius . Tout cela était compliqué. Sa vision des choses en a été bouleversé. Un mal de tête commençait à arriver. Il passa une nuit blanche à réfléchir à tout ça. Le lendemain il donna ses cours au première et deuxièmes années. Une fois les cours finis, il se décida enfin à regarder la carte. Si Peter est en vie, il fera tout pour prouver l'innocence de Sirius. Il prononce le fameux mot de passe. Il retint son souffle, sa vie va sûrement être bouleversé à un point inimaginable. Ou alors il se fait des idées et dans ce cas-là, il n'est pas sûr d'y survivre psychologiquement. Mais il fera également tout pour arrêter Sirius et aider Harry dans ses études tout en lui apportant un soutien familial. Même s'il n'est pas le parrain, il se considère comme un oncle pour Harry. La carte révèle la présence de ses deux amis : Peter et Sirius. Ils se trouvent au même endroit, la cabane hurlante. En présence de Ron, Harry et Hermione. Il se dépêcha. Il doit les rejoindre. Pendant qu'il court à la cabane hurlante, une vague de culpabilité l'envahit. Sirius a toujours clamé son innocence et a toujours dit que ce n'était pas lui le gardien de secret mais Peter. Bien sûr à l'époque personne ne l'a cru, tout le monde pensaient qu'il essayé d'échapper à son emprisonnement à Azkaban. Cela l'avait rendu furieux. En plus, Sirius n'avait pas subi de procès, les preuves étaient trop accablantes.

Pendant que Remus réfléchissait aux conséquences de la révélation de Harry. Ce dernier accompagné de Hermione et Ron sont allés visiter Hagrid. C'était le jour de l'exécution de son hippogriffe. Comment c'est arrivé ? Tout simplement à cause d'un Serpentard. Hagrid avait voulu apprendre au Gryffondors et aux Serpentards comment s'approcher d'un Hippogriffe.

Et peut-être même de voler sur son dos. Harry fut le premier a tenté l'expérience qui fus d'ailleurs couronné de succès. Mais Drago Malfoy qui était jaloux de la réussite d'Harry a voulu s'approcher de Buckbeak sans tenir compte des conseils de Hagrid. L'hippogriffe a attaqué Drago par peur, et ce dernier a été blessé au bras. Son père qui a des relations au sein du ministère a réussi à condamné cette pauvre créature qui n'a fait que de se défendre face à un idiot.

Hagrid renvoya ces 3 élèves préférés lorsqu'il a vu le ministre accompagné du bourreau et de Dumbledore. Une fois dehors, croûtar, l'animal de Ron l'a mordu pour s'échapper. Ron lui courant après. Cependant 10 s plus tard, Ron aperçoit un chien assez féroce derrière ses deux amis. Il l'ait prévient de faire attention mais le chien attaque Ron lui attrapant la jambe et l'entraînant sous le saule cogneur. Harry et Hermione se dépêche de les suivre mais le saule cogneur en décide autrement et les attaques. Après une dizaine de minute, ils arrivent à passer le saule cogneur et atteignent la cabane hurlante. Cependant Ron les prévient que c'est un piège. Sirius Black est là. Harry se défend contre ce dernier et se jette sur lui. Ils sont tous les deux à terre, Harry sur Sirius le menaçant avec la baguette. Cependant Remus arrive à ce moment-là, lance un Expelliarmus sur Harry et récupère sa baguette. Harry pense que Remus est un allié de Sirius black. Lupin aide Black à se relever. Les 3 amis sont sous le choc, il faisait tous confiance à ce professeur. Sirius est assez impatient et crie « on le tue, on le tue, ça fait 12 ans que j'attends ça. » A ce moment-là, le professeur Snape intervient. Il commence a menacé le fugitif du baisé des détraqueurs et se vante d'arrêter Sirius Black. Pendant ce temps, Harry récupère la baguette d'Hermione et lance un puissant Expelliarmus sur le professeur Rogue, l'envoyant s'écraser contre un lit, le mettant KO. Sirius black et Remus lupin disent tous les deux que le coupable est Peter Pettigrow. Ce que Harry répond que ce n'est pas possible puisqu'il est mort. Remus ajoute que lui aussi, il pensait que Peter était mort mais la carte prouve le contraire. Harry lui dit que la carte a peut-être mentit et Sirius lui dit que la carte ne ment jamais, et finit par dire que Peter est vivant et qu'il est ici, en visant Ron. Ce dernier se défend en disant que ce n'est pas lui. Mais en réalité, Sirius visait le rat de Ron. Ce dernier dit que ce n'est pas possible qu'il est dans la famille depuis longtemps et Sirius ajoute qu'il l'est depuis 12 ans et que c'est une très grande vie pour un rat des champs. A ce moment-là, le rat essai de s'échapper. Cependant Sirius lance un sort qui permet de révéler la véritable nature d'un animal ou d'un homme. Le rat se transforme en Peter Pettigrow. Sous les supplications de Peter sur le fait de l'épargner, Remus et Sirius essais de le tuer. Cependant Harry se met au milieu et dit qu'il ne faut pas le tuer. Même s'il ne mérite pas le pardon car il a trahi ses parents comme l'a souligné Sirius. Harry dit que son père ne voudrait pas que ses deux amis deviennent des meurtriers et en plus il faut que Peter soit en vie pour prouver son innocence. C'est à partir d'ici que Prue fait son grand entrée.

Fin du Flashback

\- je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? Pourquoi un professeur est KO ? Et pourquoi Remus est tu avec un hors la loi ?

Prue savait que Sirius était innocent mais d'après ces souvenirs, Dumbledore lui avait dit que Remus le croyait coupable.

\- Prue je sais ce que tu penses.

Prue leva un sourcil.

\- il y a quelque heure à peine, j'ai appris que mon ami Sirius Black, condamné pour meurtre sur 13 moldu et sur Peter Pettigrow est en réalité innocent.

\- est comment peut tu en être sur ?

\- Peter Pettigrow s'est lui. Dit Remus en le pointant du doigt. Et pour répondre à ta question, je l'ai sus grâce à une carte qui indique l'endroit où sont présentes les personnes dans l'école. Même si la personne est sous forme animagus ou autres sorts. J'ai confisqué la carte hier soir à Harry. Il chercher Peter. J'ai pris la carte car j'avais peur que Sirius tombe dessus et lui permette de retrouver Harry pour le tuer. Mais, ce dernier m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a fait réaliser que Sirius était peut-être innocent. Il a dit que la carte révéler la présence de Peter Pettigrow or il était censé être mort par Sirius. C'est la raison pour laquelle Sirius a été condamné. Il faut savoir que la carte ne ment jamais.

J'ai donc vérifié sur la carte ce que disait Harry après les cours aujourd'hui et j'ai vu que Peter et Sirius était ici. Je me suis dépêcher pour arriver. Pour le professeur Snape, c'est Harry qui l'a mis KO car il voulait connaître la vérité or il savait que Snape n'écouterait pas la version de l'histoire de Sirius puisqu'il haït les maraudeurs. Et enfin Harry a essayé de nous empêcher de tuer Peter. Ainsi on ne devient pas des meurtriers et on peut prouver l'innocence de Sirius en remettant Peter au ministère. Voilà j'ai fini. Mais toi comment tu as sus où nous trouver ? Est-ce que tu me crois ?

\- Phoebe a une prémonition inter-monde. Et oui je te crois. Je le savais innocent depuis cet été.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Remus qui leva un sourcil.

\- quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- Dumbledore savait que Sirius n'était pas le gardien des secrets de James et Lily. Il doutait que Sirius est pus tuer 13 moldus. Pour ce qui était de Peter, il avait un doute. Après tout, quand tu es en colère va savoir ce que tu peux faire. Mais il connaissait la nature de Sirius et même s'il était en colère, il ne tuerait jamais des innocents. Il savait également que le Sirius de l'époque ne tuerait pas Peter car il l'aurait remis aux Aurors. Mais comme je viens de te le dire il avait quand même un petit doute. En plus, personnes n'a retrouvé le corps de Pettigrow. Un doigt coupé ne voulait rien dire puisqu'il l'aurait pu se l'a coupé tout seul. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé à l'évidence. Pendant 12 ans il a cherché des preuves de son innocence. Mais sans Peter Pettigrow s'était compliqué. Au faite, Phoebe m'a dit que dans sa prémonition, Peter allait s'en fuir une fois dehors car Remus va se transformer en loup garous puisque c'est la pleine lune. Et il n'aura pas pris sa potion tue loup. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait le transformer en rat et l'enfermé dans ce bocal.

A peine elle a dit ces mots que Peter essaya de s'échapper en se transformant en rat. Sauf que Prue avec son pouvoir de télékinésie souleva par la pensée le rat et l'enferma dans un bocal. Avec Peter, ils avaient la preuve de l'innocence de Sirius pour son soi-disant meurtre. Et Dumbledore à leur côté, ils étaient sur que Sirius serait également innocenté des meurtres des 13 moldus.

Lorsqu'ils sont sortis de la cabane hurlante, Sirius s'est excusé d'avoir mordu Ron à la jambe. Apparemment sous forme de chien, Sirius est plus sympa sauf aujourd'hui, au plus grand malheur de Ron. Sirius a également remercié Prue et Remus de leur intervention.

Alors que Rogue allait engueuler Harry d'avoir attaqué un professeur, Remus se transforma en loup garou. Snape protégea les 3 enfants pendant que Sirius se transforma en chien pour éviter toute catastrophe venant du loup garou. Les 3 élèves ainsi que le professeur de potion et Prue sont rentrés dans Poudlard sous les ordres de Sirius. Ron fut emmener à l'infirmerie. Prue ainsi que Hermione et Harry sont partis au bureau de Dumbledore pour raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- chocogrenouille murmura Prue

La statue s'ouvra laissant apparaître les escaliers. Prue frappa à la porte et une voix leurs dit de rentrer.

\- professeur Halliwell qu'elle plaisir de vous voir. Que font deux étudiants avec vous ? Dit-il avec un sourire

\- figurez-vous, que nous avons la preuve de l'innocence de Sirius Black.

\- quel est votre preuve ? Dit Dumbledore avec une voix plus que sérieuse mais trahissant un peu de joie.

\- Ceci en déposant le rat sur le Bureau du directeur est la preuve que M. Black n'a pas tué Peter Pettigrow. Puisque ce rat est Peter Pettigrow. C'est un animagus non enregistré.

\- J'espère que vous ne vous vexerais pas si je vérifie vos dire.

\- Non allez-y, il est tout à vous.

Dumbledore pris sa baguette lança un sort qui oblige l'animagus à se révélé sous sa véritable forme.

\- et bien Peter, c'est une joie de te revoir. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Cependant, toi tu l'es sûrement moins puisque tu vas finir à Azkaban.

Sans laisser le temps à Peter de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Dumbledore le retransforma en rat et l'enferma dans le bocal.

\- où est M. Black ?

\- Disons qu'avec tous les événements récents, quelqu'un a oublié de prendre une certaine potion. Du coup M. Black est en train de réglé ce problème. Je suppose qu'il viendra vous voir une fois que ça sera fini. Excusez-moi mais je pense que Harry et Hermione devraient aller se coucher, ils ont cours demain tout comme moi. On peut faire un bilan demain après les cours ?

\- oui je pense qu'une réunion serait bien. Je vais envoyer un patronus à Sirius pour qu'il vienne demain soir et je vais lui dire le mot de passe de votre appartement. Il me semble que vous avez deux chambres. Après la nuit qu'il a et va passer je suppose qu'il doit être fatigué. Je dirais aux elfes de maisons de vous prévoir un petit déjeuner et un déjeuner dans votre appartement.

\- une dernière chose avant de partir, Ron est à l'infirmerie. Sirius l'a un peu mordu pour attraper Croûtard alias Peter Pettigrow. Je pensais que vous vouliez savoir.

\- oui j'irais le voir, tout à l'heure. Merci et bonne nuit.

\- vous de même

Prue raccompagna Harry et Hermione au dortoir pour éviter d'avoir une punition non mériter.

Elle est ensuite allée se coucher. Elle s'endormit tout de suite et n'entendit pas son colocataire rentrer.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla au bruit d'un hurlement. C'était Sirius. Elle n'hésita pas. Elle déboula en trombe dans sa chambre et le réveilla. Lorsque ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et pris conscience de son environnement, elle annonça

\- désolé tu faisais un cauchemar. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux te réveiller.

\- oui merci.

\- j'ai vu que les elfes de maison avaient préparé le petit déjeuner. Veux-tu manger ou te rendormir ?

\- je suppose manger.

Pendant le petit déjeuner, Prue décida de discuter un peu :

\- tu es rentré à quel heure ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver ?

\- c'était 5 heures du matin.

Don il n'a dormis qu'1h30. Pensa Prue un peu inquiète

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude de ne pas beaucoup dormir. C'est mission impossible à Azkaban. Et puis j'ai toute la journée pour me reposer. Je pense que j'arriverais mieux à dormir une fois que je sais ce traître en prison. Au fait, vous enseignez quoi comme matière ?

-Tout d'abord, je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer. Et pour répondre à ta question j'enseigne l'arts du combat à mains nu et d'autre chose.

Sirius était surpris

\- c'est une nouvelle matière ?

\- oui, un exprès pour moi. En fait c'est une longue histoire.

\- est ce que c'est dû aux faites que ta sœur a eu une prémonition inter-monde.

\- euh oui

Et ainsi Prue lui raconta son histoire, comment et pourquoi elle était ici. Une fois fini, Sirius était un peu choqué mais il se repris vite, après tout avec de la magie tout était possible. Mais c'était quand même une mauvaise nouvelle, si des démons s'allier à Voldemort. Cela allait compliquer les choses. Surtout que dans ce monde, il n'était pas armé pour ça.

\- je vais me préparer et j'ai cours, on se revois pour le déjeuner.

La matinée est passé plutôt rapidement, elle continua ses entraînements avec les 3èmes années sans Ron toujours à l'infirmerie.

Vers midi, Prue se dirigea à son appartement où elle trouva Sirius endormit sur le canapé en proie à un nouveau cauchemar. Elle le réveilla de nouveau et mangèrent. Sirius lui posa plein de questions sur son monde. Après-midi, Prue n'avait pas cours, alors elle décida d'écrire à ses sœurs. Elle a remercié Phoebe de sa prémonition et demanda des nouvelles de tout le monde. Elle raconta comment s'était déroulé le « sauvetage ». Sirius qui s'ennuyer, décida de comprendre comment fonctionne un ordinateur. A sa détresse, Prue lui expliqua comment ça fonctionner. Puis ils attendirent Harry et Hermione. Pour éviter la panique dans les couloirs, Prue avait demandé à Harry d'apporter sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle avait appris son existence, un fois, quand Prue et Remus discutèrent au bord du lac. Elle entendit toquer et alla ouvrir.

\- Bonjour Sirius.

\- Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ?

\- bien et toi ?

\- ça va. Je vais bientôt être libre. Une fois les détails finis, j'ai pensé que peut être tu voudrais aller vivre avec moi ? Si tu es d'accord.

\- ça serait avec plaisir. Dit Harry avec un sourire.

\- Je pense qu'il est l'heure d'y aller. Il ne faut pas faire patienter Dumbledore.

Sirius se cacha dans la cape d'Harry et tous les quatre se dirigèrent au bureau du directeur.

Prue frappa à la porte et après un rapide « entrer », elle ouvrit la porte. Dans le bureau, il y avait Dumbledore, Remus, Snape et McGonagall.

\- j'ai pris l'initiative de faire venir la directrice adjointe. C'est un sujet important dont elle devrait avoir connaissance. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie !

J'ai également pris l'initiative de montrer la preuve de l'innocence de Sirius en lui montrant que Peter Pettigrow est vivant. Sirius tu peux donc enlever la cape, personne ici te crois coupable.

Sirius fit ce qu'Albus lui disait et une fois que tout le monde était prêt, il demanda à chacun de raconter son point de vue. Cela a pris une bonne heure et demie.

\- Sirius je t'emmène demain au ministère pour t'innocenter. On en profitera pour que tu demandes à avoir la garde exclusif d'Harry puisque de tout façon c'est écrit dans le testament de Lily et James. Mais je veux que vous viviez au 12 square Grimmaurd.

A la tête de Sirius, Dumbledore ajouta :

\- et c'est non négociable. Harry vit chez son oncle et sa tante du côté de Lily. Ils lui confèrent une très bonne protection par les liens du sang. Quand Voldemort reviendra, il faudra que vous soyez dans un endroit autant protégé pour assurer la protection d'Harry. Il n'y a qu'un endroit pour cela c'est chez tes parents. Tu as hérité de leur maison. Et je pensais qu'on pouvait également en faire notre base pour l'ordre. Ainsi, il y aura souvent des Aurors chez vous, la maison sera plus que protégé. Je suppose également que Remus viendra vivre chez vous aussi.

Avec ces mots, la réunion s'est finit. Le lendemain très tôt, Dumbledore frappa à l'appartement de Prue pour récupérer Sirius. Ils avaient passés une nuit horrible puisque Sirius n'arrêter pas d'avoir des cauchemars. Mais cette fois -ci, c'était dût au stress, il avait peur que malgré le fait que Peter soit en vie, le gouvernement lui reproche la mort des 13 moldus. Prue le rassura en lui disant que Dumbledore serait là et que ça faisait des années qu'il le savait innocent. Il avait sûrement préparé sa défense en prévision du jour où il trouverait une preuve de son innocence.

Cela avait quelque peut rassurer Sirius. Il est donc partis avec Dumbledore plus léger. Remus et Prue serait bien venu mais ils avaient un cours en commun. Prue proposa à Remus de « sécher » le cours, qu'elle pouvait s'occuper des élèves seules pour qu'il puisse accompagner son ami mais il refusa.

La journée passa lentement, tout le monde attendait le verdict. Prue proposa à tous ceux qu'il le voulait de venir chez elle, pour attendre Sirius et Dumbledore. Ainsi dans son appartement, il y avait Harry, Hermione, Ron qui est sortie de l'infirmerie, Remus, Minerva McGonagall et Prue. Ils étaient tous en train de boire un thé et grignoté des petits biscuits pour accompagner la boisson chaude. Ça faisait une heure qu'ils attendaient quand Sirius arriva par poudre de cheminette avec le sourire aux lèvres. Même si, on pouvait comprendre sans une phrase explicative le verdict, Sirius cria ses quelques mots :

\- J'ai été innocenté.

Tout le monde était content. Sirius raconta comment s'était passé le procès. Lui et Peter avait bu chacun du verisaterum. Les deux histoires étant concordantes, le ministre était bien obligé de libérer Sirius et de condamné Peter. Pour avoir été condamné injustement, il recevra une compensation. On lui a également remis sa baguette. Une fois qu'il a tout raconter, Sirius s'approcha de Harry. Il lui annonça qu'il avait sa garde exclusive à deux conditions : tout d'abord il devait faire signer un papier à ses tuteurs actuels afin que le changement soit officielle. Et il ne pouvait pas prendre Harry pendant ces vacances d'été car il devait faire du ménage dans sa maison. 13 ans que personne n'a habité là-bas, c'était long. Même si Kreattur avait dû faire le minimum, il voulait redécorer sa maison. A partir de septembre, il pourra venir à chaque petite vacance ou bien Sirius pourrais venir à Poudlard pour être avec lui. Il a ajouté cependant que Harry pouvait venir chez les Wesley à partir de mi- Août. Et que Sirius et Remus irait le voir régulièrement pendant les vacances.

Sirius proposa également à Prue de venir habiter chez lui car il avait une grande maison et qu'il voulait l'a remercier pour l'aide qu'elle a fourni pour avoir capturé Peter Pettigrow mais aussi pour lui avoir remonté la morale pendant ses cauchemars. Un semblant d'amitié avait eu lieu et Remus et elle s'était liée d'amitié. En plus, niveau décoration, les femmes ont meilleurs goûts, idem pour la cuisine;).

Dumbledore arriva une heure et demie après Sirius. Il avait été pris d'assaut au ministère réglant des problèmes par-ci par-là. Il n'avait pas été surpris par la présence de tout le monde mais comme toute chose à une fin, il renvoya ses élèves aux dortoirs. Dans une heure, il y avait le souper et ils faillaient qu'ils déposent leurs affaires avant d'y aller.

Dumbledore demanda à Prue si ça l'a dérangé de partager son appartement avec Sirius jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Elle répondit qu'il était le bienvenu ici. Ce soir – là, Remus et Prue sont restés pour souper dans l'appartement de cette dernière pour tenir compagnie à Sirius. Dès que l'innocence de Sirius sera révélé au monde sorcier, ils pourront tous venir dans le hall avec les autres professeurs et élèves.

Le reste de l'année se passa sans événements majeur. Le lendemain de la condamnation de Peter et de la libération de Sirius, toute la communauté magique avait appris la nouvelle dans les journaux. Sirius avait pu se balader tranquillement dans Poudlard. Au début, certains élèves pensaient encore qu'il était coupable et ils avaient peur. C'était trop récent. Mais maintenant les élèves passaient à côté de lui sans la moindre peur au contraire, ils l'appréciaient beaucoup. Son naturel pour les problèmes revient aux galops puisqu'il proposa à quelques élèves (entres autres : les jumeaux Wesley par exemple) des idées de blagues. Les professeurs ne disaient rien à pars Snape, car tous savaient que Sirius avait été malmené à Azkaban. Le simple fait de faire des blagues avec les élèves étaient une sorte de thérapie. Petit à petit, il retrouvait son ancienne personnalité même s'il continué à faire des cauchemars. Prue était toujours là pour le réveiller et l'aider si besoin. Les élèves trouvaient qu'avoir un sorcier, ancien Auror, en plus des professeurs permettaient aux élèves de se détendre considérablement. Même si techniquement parlant il n'y avait aucune menace qui pouvait mettre en périls cette paix, vous savez qui est mort, il y a 13 ans.

Sirius en profita pour connaître son filleul et ses amis. Ils passaient chaque repas avec eux. Il aidait également Moony pendant les cours. D'ailleurs à propos de la lycanthropie de ce dernier, tout le monde était au courant par Snape. Mais Dumbledore avait prévu le coup puisqu'il avait rassuré les parents des élèves de la non-menace d'un loup garou au sein de Poudlard. Ils pouvaient donc continuer à être professeur pour la défense des forces du mal tout comme Sirius pouvaient le secondait. Sirius ne voulait pas reprendre son travail d'Auror. En tout cas pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas repris un semblant de vie. Il voulait être là pour Harry, pour l'ordre mais il devait aussi panser les plaies que la prison lui avait infligé.

Très vite les blagues ont cessé car les examens de fin d'année arrivèrent. Les élèves avaient tous eu des bonnes notes dans les cours de Prue. Comme elle l'avait dit au début de l'année, elle n'était pas là pour punir les élèves. Dans la matière de Remus aussi, ils avaient eu des bonnes notes. Moony été un très bon professeur, très pédagogue. Tous les élèves avaient envoyé une lettre à leur parent pour leurs expliqué que Remus était un très bon prof, le meilleur depuis longtemps, et que son problème survenait le soir, une nuit par mois. Et que techniquement, tous les élèves devaient à ce moment-là se trouver dans les dortoirs dans les bras de Morphée. Comme Sirius était animagus, il accompagnait tout le temps Remus dans sa transformation. Ainsi il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour assurer la sécurité des élèves, si y en avait qui désobéissait au règlement. Pour les autres matières, les notes variés d'un élève à un autre. Notre trio s'en été bien sorti. Le ou la meilleure élève de 3ème année était Hermione.

Pendant les périodes d'examen, on pouvait penser qu'Hermione était bon pour l'asile psychiatrique de sainte mangouste. Elle harcelé quiconque qui faisait du bruit dans la salle commune, elle avait préparé un planning plus que complet pour Ron et Harry. Elle empêcher les deux garçons de dormir tant que le programme de révision pour la journée n'était pas fini. Ainsi il passait le plus clair de son temps à ne pas dormir. Une fois, Hermione s'est levé pour réviser une matière qu'elle avait déjà passer et une fois elle alla réveiller les garçons pour leurs demander une réponse à une question à 3h du matin.

Sirius et Remus rigolèrent à la situation de Harry et de Ron puis qu'eux aussi avait du passé par là, avec Lily Evans. Même si c'était plus Sirius, Peter et James qui en avait le plus besoin. Remus avait toujours été sérieux avait les études.

Enfin la fête de fin d'année arriva, c'étaient les Gryffondors qui avaient gagné la coupe. Cette année, il y avait eu beaucoup d'événement… comme chaque année depuis que Harry était scolarisé. Cependant même s'il y avait eu des rebondissements, aucun n'avait eu de lien avec le sorcier noir le plus connu et craint.

Prue avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle avait peur que bientôt, très bientôt, les démons fassent alliances avec les mangemorts. Et si les démons aider « vous savez qui » a ressuscité ? Bien sûr, elle se doutait qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils feraient alliances mais elle ne pensé pas aussi rapidement.

Les seules qui étaient au courant pour sa vrai missions étaient les professeurs et Sirius. Hermione avait quelques doutes depuis le cours sur les démons mais elle n'était pas sûr. En plus elle n'avait pas encore fait le lien entre Voldemort et les Démons. Elle avait juste compris que le professeur était là par rapport à un Démon…. Peut-être.

Du côté des méchants, la situation était plus que satisfaisante d'un point de vue Démoniaque.

Un démon dont l'identité est encore inconnu avait réussi à franchir une barrière magique le menant directement dans ce monde. Pour une fois, le démon était resté caché dans l'ombre sans attaquer personne. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il voulait se renseigner sur la situation de ce monde. Pour une fois qu'un démon réfléchit, c'est vraiment Bizarre, sûrement un Démon de niveau supérieur.

Enfin Bref, il tomba accidentellement à Poudlard le jour de la rentrée. Plus chanceux tu meurs.

Il se fit passer pour un nouvel étudiant, en utilisant sa magie pour faire croire qu'il est jeune. Le chapeau magique a été berner par les pouvoirs du Démon et il a été placé à Serpentards. Pendant les cours, il a appris qu'on se servait de baguette pour utiliser la magie. Il l'a donc fait apparaître par sa magie, ainsi que toutes les fournitures dont il avait besoin. Il a été surpris par la présence d'une des sœurs Halliwell, pas la plus commode en plus. Mais après réflexion, il a pensé que si lui, avait réussi à venir, pourquoi pas les autres. Le cours de Prue n'était pas une surprise en soi. Elle ne cachait pas la présence d'un autre monde donc elle devait forcément parler de son histoire et de son monde. Sans le savoir, la sorcière lui révéler toute ses astuces. En dehors des cours, il a appris par ses camarades de maison, qu'un certain sorcier noir appelait Voldemort existait avant, tué par un bébé de 15 mois, Harry Potter. Les circonstances de sa mort restent encore flou car personnes ne savait pourquoi, ce garçon avait réussi à survivre au sortilège de la mort.

Un élève de troisième année, Draco Malfoy, s'il se souvient bien, a abordé le sujet. Apparemment plusieurs sorciers faisait tous pour qu'il revienne. Le père de Malfoy cherché un moyen. Peut-être qui pourrait aider à le ramené. Après tout, les mangemorts pouvait être apparenté au démon, Voldemort à la source et le reste des sorciers aux bons et bonnes sorcières. S'il ramener ce Voldemort, il pourrait faire alliance tous les deux. Cela pourrait être un moyen de se débarrasser des sœurs une bonne fois pour toute. Il a donc pactisé avec Malfoy, ravalant sa fierté de démon. En Effet, le démon se faisait passer pour plus jeune que Draco, il est en toute logique que ce dernier soit le chef de la bande. Même si le Démon était en réalité hyper vieux et beaucoup plus puissant. Mais il avait besoin de ce garçon pour en apprendre davantage sur ce monde en générale. Le blondinet lui avait demandé s'il était un sang pur ? Il a répondu que oui, mais que sa famille venait juste d'emménager en Angleterre, c'est pour cela que le nom de sa famille lui était inconnu. Il avait créé des faux documents pour que Draco ne doute pas de son identité s'il venait à fouiller ses dires. Il tenait à garder son identité secrète pour l'instant. Il attendait de voir comment se passer les choses. Draco de son côté était ravi de son nouveau subalterne. Après avoir vérifié si son ami était de sang pur, il lui avait demandé s'il voulait devenir un mangemort. En effet, il lui avait posé la question sur les non pur, et ce dernier était vraiment dégoûter que des sang- de- bourbes pouvaient exister. Donc tout aller pour le mieux. Draco lui avait même proposé de passer des jours chez lui afin que papa Malfoy se fasse une idée du nouvel ami de son fils. Depuis quelques temps, les anciens mangemorts de Voldemort, essayer de tout faire pour ramener leur maître. Après les événements qu'il y a eu avec la pierre philosophale et la chambre des secrets, tous les pactisant de « vous savez qui », était sûr à 100 % que ce dernier était vivant. Très faible mais vivant. Lucius Malfoy avait commencé à rassembler toutes les personnes libres et vivantes. Et plus il y aurait de monde mieux sa sera. Même s'ils sont encore à l'école. Cet été sera consacré à la préparation d'un plan pour ramener leur maître. Mais comme tous plans, les choses pouvaient vites déraper. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé….

LA VRAI HISTOIRE COMME MAINTENANT. PAR LA SUITE QUE DE L'IMPRO


End file.
